Coincidence
by SeasonedOpTech018
Summary: The sons of Ipswich are out of Ipswich. College is starting and the four face a truth they never thought possible. CxS, PxK, RxOC, TxOC. I'm going slow
1. Moving In With Stranger

Disclaimer: If I owned the sons of Ipswich, I wouldn't be writing. J

- -

I didn't notice when she appeared next to me. Leaning up against the wall with my eyes closed, my cat nap was interrupted by the strong scent of coffee. As my eyes opened reluctantly, she showed no emotion. "Sip." she said matter-of-factly as she handed to cup to me.

I shrugged. "Give it to me via IV." Obviously, my darling sister Alona didn't find it funny as she prompted poured the entire glistening powerful contents into the trash followed by the cup. "What the hell-lll." I whined.

"Look alive. Victoria Bellows." I straightened my screaming muscles joints protesting and plastered a smile, that thanks to my life in the politicos, didn't look at all forced and turned to encounter the richest, bitchiest girl in the world.

"Bella!" The fake high pitched shriek threatened to pushed me over the homicidal edge. WAAAY too perky for that ungodly hour of my Saturday morning. The blonde C breasted thing in pink waved and skipped, seriously, over to us.

My sister's glance kept me in line from murdering the girl for using such a retarded shorting of my name, for the moment anyway. This pink girl was getting married in a couple weeks at Tempest Hall and my name is Isabella Tempest. "Hey Vikki." I fired back. "How are you?"

She smiled at my concern. "Oh I am just great. Weddings are wonderful aren't they?"

I smirked. "Of course." My face turned serious. "I heard you had a bout with the flu last week." The great Victoria Bellows had been spotted in the parking lot of a baby gap all the out of the way as Kingston with her husband-to-be.

Her eyes flashed with fear for only a second, but it satisfied me. "Oh yes, terrible the flu." After a brief pause, "I must go meet Brian, but it was wonderful to see you."

The smile once again was plastered on my face. "And you." Victoria moved faster than Bizarre to a cheeseburger getting away from us. That satisfied me to. My sister again didn't have a sense of humor. I shrugged and tossed her a flippant "Get laid." as I started walking to the rusted trashed used to be blue truck my best friends Greg and Harley were leaning against. "Hello boys." I said with a cheerful smile. My mood had done a 180.

Greg glared at my happy demeanor, while Harley said something about girls and a direct correlation to time that I chose to ignore. "Hey Lonny." Greg directed at my sister who was suddenly very… pink.

"Losers" I muttered as I moved to help Harley start moving boxes.

- -

Reid had stopped helping over an hour ago. Since then, he had retreated to the throne room. Currently, Sarah and Tyler were fighting to keep from being crushed to death by Sarah's fat old heavy ass TV. Finally, they negotiated it to the floor in the corner.

The pair were fighting for breath as they looked at the lone TV. "Okay." Sarah said her hair ragged and falling out of her ponytail. "I can just get used to the height." She glanced over to Tyler for his two cents.

Tyler shrugged. "Well I'm definitely not touching it again." After getting his ass kicked by an inanimate object, he was weary and wished they had moved in some couches or something, but all Sarah had was a bean bag chair. Unfortunately, the unfurnished dorm looked just that.

"Whew." The pair turned to see Reid leaving the bathroom with a grin. "Nobody light a match." He caught eye of the TV. "Hey shouldn't that be up on something?" he asked. With one last burst of energy, the two went after Reid with a homicidal look in their eye.

Suddenly, a knock at the open door caught their attention. A delivery man stood with a clipboard. "Hey there."

Sarah stepped forward. "Can I help you?"

The guy shot her a sympathetic look. "Delivery for Isabella Tempest?"

Sarah shrugged. "She hasn't showed yet."

In the distance a scream pierced the air. "I'm here. I'm here. I'm here."

The frantic cries worked their magic as I ran full speed to the dorm. Who woulda thunk? A delivery guy who actually was on time. I was impressed and also unfortunately out of breath as I waved and took the clipboard as I gasped for breath.

Now, this evidently tickled the blond boy and I shot him a death glare as I waved the guy in, still gasping. I waited for my heart beat to slow as I watched the guy's crew bring in my big comfy skull print couch, it was custom made, along with a black and white checkered coffee table, and a beanbag custom to match the couch. I noticed the tiny TV in the corner as they moved to bring in a big screen my mother had gotten for me.

As they hooked it up onto the wall, I took a seat on my couch. I picked it out when I was fifteen. My mother blamed my dad's death. I say I'm just morbid. Harley appeared at the door smiling and holding a huge box. "Delivery for filthy rich girl." He joked glancing at the big screen.

I giggled sitting up and pushing my self off the couch. "Hey babe." I turned to Sarah who had been watching the installation with rapt concentration. "Did you pick a bed yet?" When she shook her head I smiled. "Well since I dominated the common room with my freaky shit, take your pick."

- -

Pogue and Kate had long since fell into a make out session on the couch in the living room as Caleb stood unpacking his clothes into the closet. The boys had decided to share an apartment off campus. Since Pogue had opted for business school instead of Caleb's beloved Harvard, he felt this was the best way to try to keep the group together. He would never admit it, but he was scared. Something made him weary of the future. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he had the distinct feeling he wasn't going to like it.

Giggling from the other room brought his thoughts back to the couple. Sarah knew the big secret, but Pogue had yet to tell Kate. Caleb had asked him not to and he had conceded. Neither one of them was quite sure why, but the agreement had been struck.

"Caleb?" Caleb turned to see Kate watching him with Pogue's arms wrapped around her waist. "We're going to meet the guys and Sarah for lunch. You coming?" Kate wasn't stupid. She knew something was up with Caleb. She had pressed Sarah time and time again their last year at Spenser, but Sarah had just always said he had a lot on his mind.

After her accident, she'd seen Pogue in a whole new light. She needed him and could rarely go an hour without thinking of him, and usually smiling. Caleb and Sarah seemed to do the opposite. While Kate Pogue couldn't or wouldn't keep their hands off each other, Caleb and Sarah were less PDA. She always knew they were together. Caleb would spend the night just holding her sometimes. To each their own, she guessed and chose to dismiss it.

Caleb nodded. "Sure. Lemme just grab my coat."

- -

Alona showed up not ten minutes after my roommate Sarah and her friends had left. My side of the bedroom was still littered with boxes as was Sarah's, but I had been able to put up my Manson, Bush (as in the band not the prez), and Headbangers posters and set up my laptop on my desk connected to an alternate hard drive. I had set it to start downloading a list of specific songs and the screen was constantly flipping back and forth which always seemed irritate Alona.

My sister sat on Sarah's bed watching me unload a box of hair styling products and gadgets into the bottom drawer, my biggest drawer. She glanced slightly fusterated at the computer and I dipped my head smirking. I started hanging my clothes as Alona opened a folder and started rattling off figures and statistics. I paid attention, though it didn't look that way since at one point I completely left the room and went to get a water from the mini fridge.

When I came back I found Alona looking up at me. "I think we might have a problem with Jimmy."

I shook my head, opening another box. "You mean you may have a problem with Jimmy. I told you. You can't trust an accountant. It pays to do your finances your damn self."

"You trust Freddy." She fired back.

I stopped my movements for only a moment to turn and look at her. "Freddy doesn't owe us money." As much as I love my dad, he was an ass. James Turner, his accountant had subbed at one of his weekly poker games and lost almost fifteen grand. It wasn't my dad's fault that Jimmy hadn't mentioned that he was a gambling addict. He kept returning and losing until he amassed and IOU of over fifty grand to my dad. Then my dad died and the IOU went to us.

Alona looked down at her pages shaking her head. "I think he's skimming." she finally declared.

I sat on my bed looking at my sister. We were twins, but we were absolutely nothing alike. She was born bald-headed, but soon grew out these gorgeous Auburn colored locks. I was born with a tuft of dark chocolate hair that didn't really start growing out until I was almost two. In elementary school; she was in the spelling bee and came in second, and I was caught making out with the boy who won first. In high school, she participated in the student council and took extra math and science courses while, I played poker and pool at downtown bars and blew up the jock's table (though they never tied me to it). My friend Greg likes to joke that we can hustle with the best of them. I always respond that I can hustle the best of them.

Alona looked up at me bringing me back to the present. "Rework the books. If he's screwing with us, drop him."

My sister nodded. I had a creeping suspicion this wasn't going to end well, but I shrugged off the feeling as I continued to unpack. Soon Sarah joined me and we both unpacked each of us listening to our own mp3 players.

- -


	2. Girls Like Cars And Money

Disclaimer: If I owned the sons of Ipswich, I wouldn't be writing. J

(I also don't know shit about Harvard.)

- -

2 days later…

The sunlight streamed in though the window, it's golden rays dancing upon my face. There was little robin singing at my window. At that moment, I prayed for a gun.

Getting up, I heard Sarah already puttering around the bathroom and common room. Our dorm room had a ½ bath so we still had to showers downstairs. I had been enlightened by Sarah the time saver of the evening shower. It really helped. Especially, since I had forgotten to turn on my alarm clock and was running late.

I turned on the radio. It was playing 'So Fresh So Clean' by Outcast and a giggle escaped as I grabbed a white tank and a blue oyster cult hoodie I had made myself. Pairing them with jeans, I was in the bustling cafeteria in minutes. I spotted my sister sitting with a girl in an MTV real life shirt and groaned and regretted promising to meet my sister for breakfast as I made my way over. "Hey veggie-head." I quipped as I sat down.

Alona smiled. "Izzy. This is my roommate Krista."

Krista was the last person you want to see in a, what looked like a small, shirt. I'm not mean, but I am a firm believer in covering up when you got the belly rolls. While they weren't overwhelming, they were still there and screamed to be respected, but I smiled kindly at the oblivious girl and introduced myself. "Izzy."

"Where's yours?"

I laughed. "It's not like she's a new puppy I'm toting around with a leash." I said before scarfing a few bites of my cinnamon bun. "Sides," I shrugged. "she was mumbling something about her boyfriend taking her to breakfast."

"Oh" And that was the extent of my convo with the sister as she resumed retelling a rather annoying he said she said tale to her new roomie. I just resumed chomping down on my bun and watching the tired, the half dressed, and the annoying chipper move around the room.

- -

Sarah watched Caleb as he swallowed his orange juice. She smiled. He smiled. They both went back to eating. Under the table, their legs were twisted into a knotted footsie mess.

- -

Kate woke up in Pogue's room. The scent of him was intoxicating until the little red warning light went off in her head. Groggy, she looked up and realized what her mind was trying to tell her. "I'm late." she muttered gathering her clothes to gather and shooting a sleeping oblivious Pogue one last look. "Bye sexy." she called knowing it would fall on deaf ears.

The almost empty garage shocked Kate at first before she realized they had all been on time. "Crap. Crap. Crap." she meditated as she jumped in behind the wheel, tossing her bulging purse onto the seat next to her and quickly pulled her dark hair up into a messy bun before starting the car and driving off. "Crap. Crap. Crap."

- -

Tyler saw her leaving the cafeteria at the same time he did. I was behind them. With a smile, I watched as he decided to follow her and check her out. I heard him mutter something about white cotton and called out. "Lonny!"

My sister turned and he seasonably sidestepped her, but I caught him with the corner of my eye looking back. "What class do you have?"

I knew what class she had. Economics. "Economics." I saw him recognize me. Score. He watched us go into the Kresge building together. Once he had moved on, I left and doubled back to Hawes for my first period.

- -

Kate came into class just before the professor decided to teach. You could tell she was late because of a guy. Her pants were wrinkled and a little to formal for class, she had 'screw me' heels on, and her hair hadn't been washed, although she had done a good job concealing the fact. To the untrained eye, but I knew all the signs. I was observant. I could read people. It's why I was so good at poker.

As the professor began his lecture, I clicked on my recorder. It was habit. I didn't do written notes. I wasn't snobby or lazy, I just had sucky handwriting. I paid half attention as I pulled out a sheet of paper and began drawing the back of the class' heads.

- -

Reid had opted out of Harvard, like Pogue. He stood in the middle of Boston Common watching people walk by. He sighed. He needed to make some decisions.

- -

Alona ended up sitting right behind Caleb in Economics. She didn't even know. The class went by quickly and Alona had taken 3½ pages of clear concise handwritten notes (another way we're different). The professor happened to be an old business associate of our Dad's, Mr. Snyder, so he gave her a polite nod as she headed for the door.

Caleb was following when Snyder called him back. "Mr. Danvers?" Caleb turned and walked up to Snyder confused. "Caleb Danvers?"

"Yes sir." He confirmed.

Mr. Snyder got a solemn look in his eye. "It's nice to finally meet you." he said sticking his hand out to the boy. "I went to school with your father, James. I was sorry to hear he had passed on some years back. How's your mother?"

Caleb hesitated, but Snyder ignored it politely. "She's good sir."

"Listen." Mr. Snyder said packing up his briefcase. "I expect of course that your planning on going into business. Yes?"

Caleb nodded as I entered the room. He glanced over and offered the pair a small smile and stepped away from their conversation. "The mayor is hosting a charity event at Tempest Hall. It's tonight. Short notice, but you can make a lot of great connections."

Caleb smiled. "That would be wonderful sir. Thank you."

Snyder smiled and closed his case. "I'll have you down on the list. Plus one?"

"Yes sir"

Snyder nodded and walked out passing me and I fell in step with him. "So Davie-Boy. What's you got?" He discreetly handed me and envelope and walked out the door to the left and I to th right. Turns out he didn't play poker very well either.

Caleb was still in shock over the offer. He pulled out his cell as he turned to find his next class.

- -

Pogue was sitting at a desk with a set of papers in front of him. He carefully signed his name on the dotted line. The graying man in front of him smiled and joined him signing his name as well. The two shook hands and Pogue looked weary. "Are you sure about this?"

The man smiled. "Of course. The shops are available and you want them?"

Pogue nodded and handed him a check. "Thank you."

The man waved him off. "Don't worry about it. You've walked through, gone over the books. I'm happy to give the shops to such a through fellow."

Pogue accepted that answered, took a deep breath, and turned to leave. "Oh wait." Pogue turned quickly praying he wasn't going to call him a sucker or and equivalent. "My wife and I have to go to her mother's, she's ill and we won't be able to use our tickets to the Mayor's charity event tonight. Would you like to use them?" he asked.

Pogue smiled nodding slowly. "Sure. Absolutely." He held out his hand and grasped the tickets from the older man. "Thank you."

The other man nodded. "Your very welcome." Pogue turned and left successfully.

- -

After my last class, I went to the cafeteria to meet up with Alona. We, meaning she, decided to conserve gas and drive to the manor together to get our outfits for the charity party that night. Although, I knew the real reason behind it was to force me to spend more time with my mother.

It wasn't that the two of us didn't get along exactly, but when Dad had died, our mother had thrown herself into the social scene. My therapist explained that I had felt like she wasn't grieving and my consciousness basically decided to hate her for it. I say it's because she is always trying to marry me off.

I spotted Alona at a table in the middle-ish of the room. As I got closer, I noticed Tyler. I'd asked around to some of the freshmen and gotten a name, Tyler Sims. I stopped into the library for a second and looked him up. Old money, from a long line of investors, and most likely breakable. I could tell he wasn't as easy as he looked, but I had confidence.

I sat down next to the surprised boy and dropped my elbows onto the table with a thump effectively disrupting their conversation. "Cramps be to God! Why is PMS such a bitch?" My sister glared at me while Tyler just looked uncomfortable. He he. I moaned and let my head fall to the table. "I don't think I can go to the party. I feel like I am going to die." I noticed Tyler's interest pique at the word party. With my idea eyes, I popped my head up. "Hey. You should take good lookin' here."

Alona smiled. "Nice try. He's already going."

"Arrgh. How is that possible? Aren't you.. Ya know like new?"

Tyler smiled and hide his laugh. "He asked me out, so I called Mom." Alona answered.

I started to pout. "That sucks."

Little did I know the worst was yet to come. "You've got a date too Sunshine."

"Noooo!" I fake cried in desperation causing Tyler to bust out laughing, Alona to glare and look around excitingly, and some students nearby to turn and look and point.

After a moment of solitude with my face pressed against the cool tabletop, I looked back up. "So, who's the lucky guy?" I asked sarcastically.

Alona rolled her eyes before answering. "Tyler's friend said he'd take you."

"Said he'd take me?" I asked incredulously. "Who are you smoking? I'll _take_ him." I turned to Tyler. "He's a cocky bastard, ain't he?" Tyler nodded and I groaned. When he laughed I cuffed him, lightly of course, in the back of the head.


	3. Party Party!

Disclaimer: If I owned the sons of Ipswich, I wouldn't be writing. J

- -

That night…

Marianne Tempest. The utter perfection of the social calendar shot me a glare at my low cut backless black ball gown. I rolled my eyes in reply as I came down the stairs gracefully. Reid and Tyler were standing in the living room accompanied by the still glaring woman. I shrugged. "How do you think I get business?" Turning to Tyler I offered a small smile and explained, "Lonny's still putting on her face. I told her it wasn't Halloween, but she refuse to believe."

At that point, my mother moved away and grabbed a bottle of aspirin from the table and pocketed in her golden clutch. I smiled in satisfaction. I swear I'm not mean, it's just too easy. I glanced at mother. Despite our varying agendas, we looked alike. She had the same deep dark brown hair I did and I had inherited her devilish looking almost black eyes. Those eyes flickered menacingly and I heard her voice in my head. "_Behave_." I rolled my eyes again. Magic, I thought sarcastically.

I heard the click of my sisters heels in the distance and turned to Tyler. "Last chance to back out." I said with a smile. Reid smirked behind him. Turning to the stairs I saw my sister appear. "Figures." I muttered.

Alona had chosen pink stained white dress that screamed 'high school'. Tyler smiled as she reached the bottom of the stairs and moved over to her. He held out a box. "I got this for you." he said softly while he looked over her dress.

The pair went through a totally Jr high not meeting each other's eyes convo and then I interrupted. "If I mean to make any real money prostituting myself to leering businessmen, we have to go." I declared probably slightly too loud as I heard a snicker ring out from the kitchen. It had been Larry, our cook (oh sorry 'chef').

My mother nodded, but obviously not happy about the way I made my point. As I walked out beside Reid, I glanced in the hall mirror and fiddled with my boobs. That got Reid's attention and I turned to him as the chauffer opened the front door and the cool air kissed my face. "Isabella" I held out my hand.

He smirked and took the handshake. "Reid." Dropping his hand, I let him guide me into the limo.

- -

Caleb arrived to the party on time (eager beaver) with Sarah on his arm. Shopping had been a rush and Sarah had felt guilty letting Caleb pay for the gorgeous cream silk dress she was now wearing. She got over it however when she saw how every eye, though not many came right on time, was focused on the two when they walked in. Caleb noticed Mr. Snyder talking to a pudgy gray haired man who seemed to be hanging on every word. Caleb pointed him out to Sarah as the walked around the room.

The 'event' was a dinner that was to take place in the garden. The dinner was to start in two hours. Meanwhile, the most prominent members of the greater Boston area were about to get shit faced.

"Mr. Snyder." Caleb interjected shooting both men an apologetic look.

Snyder laughed. "This," he introduced placing a hand on the younger boy's shoulder, "is Caleb Danvers." He turned to Caleb. "Caleb, this is Mayor Anthony Lewis." he motioned towards the graying man to his right.

"Good to meet you, sir." Caleb said as he shook the mayor's firm grip.

The mayor nodded smiling for a moment before looking past the boy and noticing my mother entering and offering her shawl to the doorman. "My my my…" He muttered. Looking back to the men he had previously been engaged. "Please excuse me. My constituency awaits."

"Go get um, Lewis." Snyder egged on juvenile-like understanding what the mayor was doing. Lewis, like much of the single of the prestigious community, had a thing for my mother. She was the perfect woman. Or that was the gist, considering every man tried to get her. It was funny considering she rarely dated.

I came in accompanied by Reid, my sister by Tyler. I had a sneaking suspicion that the boys hadn't really been raised in the lime-light as Alona and I had been. The doors leading to the gardens were closed to deter guests while they were preparing the area. There was an open bar and a punch bowl for those who happened to be underage.

I noticed my best friends Greg and Harley running the bar and smiled over at them as I allowed the man to take my shawl and purse. Reid handed off his coat and followed me as I made my way to the bar. He hadn't spoken much. I attributed this to stress and the fact that he couldn't keep his eyes off of me.

We made an appearance at the bar. "Gin martini." I ordered as it was being placed in front of me. I just laughed at the preparedness of the boys.

Greg ducked down to open a box of glasses to arrange on the shelves behind him. "So, sexy." Harley commented as he stuck an olive into my drink.

"Why thank you darlin'." I said in a snotty voice, stressing the darlin'. "I do believe that was the point."

Harley smirked and motioned to Reid. "Date?"

My face crinkled slightly. "Set-up. Alona invited a guy who had a friend…" I trailed off. Reid had his back to the bar and he was watching the door. I leaned over to him and egged him on. "Make your escape." I whispered conspiratorially.

Reid smirked and glanced at me. Caleb noticed Reid and made his way over. After being abandoned by the mayor, Snyder had spent minimal time with the couple before becoming distracted and moving on. "Reid? What the hell are you doing?"

Reid shrugged in my direction while Harley and I chatted softly. "Trying to get into her pants."

I turned to the group at that point. "Because that's bound to happen." I muttered before extending my hand to Caleb. "Isabella Tempest."

"Caleb Danvers." He said as he reached for my hand. As our hands touched, his eyes turned black. My surprise would have to wait though because I promptly passed out.

Harley and Sarah hadn't noticed the eyes and immediately came to my rescue, but Reid had. "What the hell was that?" he hissed pulling Caleb back.

Caleb was just as surprised. "I have no idea. That was… wow." Reid was worried about his friend, but he was more confused as Caleb was the stick up his butt type. "What?" Caleb asked at Reid's look.

Reid shook his head as I began to wake up. "Just stay away from her. We'll meet at your apartment after the party." As Pogue came through the door, Reid pointed. "Go tell Pogue, so we don't accidentally walk in on him and Kate hot and heavy."

Reid bent down and I looked up at him. "You okay? I think you hit your head."

I nodded and got up quickly. Luckily, I hadn't drawn attention. I turned to Harley. "Can you get me some crackers or something?" At his questioning look, I smiled. "Low blood sugar." Harley left in search of crackers and I rubbed my head. "I think I did hit my head." I said smiling.

My date had a concerned look. "Do want to go home? We could call a cab."

I shook my head. "I can't afford too." It was the truth. I had an agenda to push. Samuel Beckett, landowner, had just come in. I was currently fighting for a contract to build on a prime strip of land and this dress was perfect on me.

Harley, bless his soul, came back with the crackers. As I nibbled slowly and lady like, I pushed Caleb's eyes to the back of my mind. I'd deal with that later.

- -

"I heard she has been starving that poor baby, just so she can fit into her wedding dress next week." Mrs. Randall mentioned. Ever since I can remember, Mrs. Randall and her gossip has been the highlight of these stuffy parties.

I smiled standing with the admirably horrid woman. "Scandal." I muttered impressed.

"Your damn right." Mrs. Randall responded bluntly. We were standing in the corner of the room having abandoned our men for out ritual gossip fest. We were soon joined by Ms. Annabelle.

I couldn't recollect if Ms. Annabelle ever mentioned her last name, but everyone in the community called the older southern 'Ms. Annabelle', and that's the way she liked it.

As the two older women started in on Mr. Snyder's wandering eyes, I gazed over the crowd eventually focusing in on Reid who happened to have moved momentarily to Caleb and Pogue's table. The incident wormed it's way into my mind, and I was preparing a full fledged 'figure it out' think fest when Alona found me.

"I.. I was right." she said out of breath.

I looked her over superiorly. "Care to elaborate on that?"

"Jimmy." She looked at me horrified. "He's gone. He took it."

"Took what?" I asked, moving us away from the gossiping duo who had since stopped chatting. "He sold Dad's auto shops. He cleaned out the work profits account. He disappeared."

I was so confused, but the devil on my shoulder threatened an 'I told you so'. Alona looked into my face. When our father died, we had divided the businesses. I had taken 'Tempest Hall', The two 'Louie's Bike Shop's, and the Spa resort he had started building. Alona had taken the chains of auto body shops and manicure/hair shops. "Who'd he sell them to?"

"I don't know." She looked desperate. My sister wasn't the type. Something we had in common is that we both refused to be the damsel in distress.

I shook my head clearing my thoughts. "Did he take anything else?" When my sister shook her head no, I breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay. Let's make sure he didn't take anything else and that he doesn't have access to any other accounts.

Alona looked on the verge of tears. "I should have listened to you."

"Let that be a lesson to ya." I said in an overly dramatic voice forcing a smile from my sister. I motioned for her to go do as I asked. Once she turned the corner, I ran a hand through my hair and made my way to my mother to tell her we were leaving.

- -


	4. Mile A Minute

Disclaimer: If I owned the sons of Ipswich, I wouldn't be writing. J

- -

Later that night…

"So Caleb sticks his hand out and introduces himself, and boom. His eyes are totally black and the Tempest girl is on the floor." Reid explains to Pogue and Tyler lounging on the couch while Caleb relaxed in a nearby chair.

Pogue was still pissy that he had to get rid of Kate while, Tyler was freaking out. "Did she see?"

Reid shook his head. "I don't think so. She didn't seem to. I gave her an out to run and everything."

Pogue looked over to Caleb. "Why?"

"I don't know." Caleb shrugged. He leaned forward. "It… It felt like it was being pulled out of me. Like I was being forced to use or something." He leaned back with a still confused look in his eye.

"How could you be forced to use?" Tyler asked to no one in particular.

Pogue rolled his eyes. "Are you sure it wasn't just the seduction of the powers catching you vulnerable or something." he said half heartedly.

"All I know is that it felt like my power was being sucked out of me." Caleb said, his tone solemn.

"Okay." Tyler stood. "Any qualms about missing your classes tomorrow?"

- -

My mother hadn't been fun to deal with and I felt sorry for dropping Tyler and Reid, but they seemed fine with catching a ride home with their friends. I smirked. The date hadn't been terrible. After my fainting spell, Reid had been cool. He talked with me more, but shut up and let me control the conversation when my associates would show up, even though I sensed it was against his nature.

Alona had followed me to my dorm and was on both her cell and the dorm's cordless with two separate banks trying to figure out how much Jimmy had made off. Meanwhile, I was doing my googling on Mr. Caleb Danvers. He had powers. I knew it. What was worse, he had my powers. I was more confused than I'd ever plan to admit.

My cell rang out in the silence. "Hello?"

"Hey Izzy." Thank god for Greg. "I got it."

"Yeah?" I was smiling and praying for something that would sedate my sister.

Greg sighed on the other end. "I checked all local and nearby plane, train, and bus stations. Nothing, but my sister at JFK says she has a James Turner on the 4:00 flight."

"AM?" I asked cautiously looking at my watch. It was 2:17, no 2:18.

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"Well that's the good part. At least he's not leaving the country." I sighed with impatience. "Vegas."

"Great we lose him in the crowd?" I asked clicking on pages on my computer fully frustrated my search wasn't turning up anything conclusive on Danvers.

Greg paused. "Where's the faith?" he asked with a laugh. "Look, my sister can follow him to Vegas, but…"

"How much?" I had no qualms about the money. Of course, I didn't just get robbed.

I knew Greg had a thing about taking my money. He wasn't even collecting on the PI goose chase I sent him on hours ago. "Just ticket, room, and meals."

"Tell her I'll wire the money first thing. Just get her on that plane." I was pleading. I don't plead.

I could almost hear Greg nod. "You got it babe."

I hung up the phone and covered my face with my hands. I felt bad for Alona, I was pissed at Jimmy's audacity, I felt ashamed as if it had happened on my watch, and I was tired. My body screamed for sleep.

I heard the front door shut and closed off the internet, figuring Sarah wouldn't appreciate me checking up on her boy toy. She came into the bedroom as I was standing to stretch and undress.

Sarah shot me a small smile as she moved to her side and started getting ready for her shower too. "How was the end of the party?" I asked.

Sarah shrugged. "It was ok. Not my thing, but it was for Caleb." she said, with a smile on her face when she mentioned him.

"So, you guys are pretty serious, right?" I asked. In the background, I could hear Alona calming down with the banker she was currently harassing. I slipped out of my panty hose as I wrapped my body with a white towel.

"Since the beginning of senior year."

I shot a look at my dress strewn across the bed. "He and Reid are pretty tight, right?"

Sarah glanced over at me. "So… Your into Reid. Yeah. They grew up in Ipswich together with Pogue and Tyler. They're like brothers."

I forced a smile when I noticed Sarah watching me. "What? He's cute."

Sarah giggled and went in front of me as we made our way to the shower room. Reid was more than cute. He was hot, but he was rich. He had been sweet that night, but I doubted that would stick. Besides, I had to be careful. I didn't know if he knew about Caleb. If he did, he could be dangerous. But, I knew my logic wasn't going to stop the dreams I was bound to have of the blonde wonder.

- -

The next day…

I woke up the next to a vanished roommate and a sister sleeping haphazardly on my couch. With a groan, I realized I wasn't on my bed. I had fallen out of it. "Jesus Crisp." I muttered pushing myself up off the floor.

Glancing at the clock, I sighed in relief that I wasn't late. I turned on my CD player on, loud enough so that Alona would wake up, and started getting dressed as Cyndi Lauper sang about girls and fun.

I realized my computer was flashing as I threw on my jeans and a 'The Fixx' tee-shirt. I clicked on the message as Alona, evidently, awoke and began flipping out that she was late, which technically wasn't true unless you had timed my sister's grooming habits in person.

_Hey, _

_Sarah gave me your screen name. It was too late to call last night and I will be out of town tomorrow, or today. You wanna go out for a drink when I get back?_

_Reid_

I smiled. It was weird, but cute. I messaged him back and went out into the abandoned common room. Alona had left her cell, so I grabbed it before taking a water from the mini fridge and my books from next to the door.

- -

While I made a quick trip to Western Union before classes, Alona was worrying about what to wear. She was sure she was going to see Tyler and wanted to look smashing. Turns out, she didn't run into him all day. And believe me, she had her eyes peeled.

Even though she was down that she wasn't spotting her dream man, I was happy that that dilemma and worry kept her from thinking about Jimmy.

During lunch, I was careful not to draw her attention to the text messages I was getting from Greg on his progress. I was proud of him too. Only one message was yelling at me for the huge chunk of change I had wired to his sister. I just told him that it was because I wanted the job done right.

When Alona dropped into silence having exhausted the Tyler issue, my mind rolled over to Reid and his corny lil message. It made me smile. I was definitely going to meet him for a drink. Something was still wrong with Caleb, but it was going to have to wait. Besides, what was the harm in seeing Reid.

- -

Ever since Chase, the basement gave Caleb a bad vibe. He wasn't sure why, but it didn't help that the group had been stuck down there all day reading the books and journals of covenant members before them. Books were thrown in piles everywhere. He doubted anyone remember which one was which.

Pogue closed the book he was reading and declared, "Okay. I officially know way more than I ever wanted to about my ancestors."

Caleb leaned back against the wall behind him. "What do we do? This obviously isn't helping."

Reid made a face and was thinking, while thumbing through his current feature. "I can't believe I'm going to say this." Tyler muttered. "Caleb," Caleb looked up at him hopeful. "You need to go to a psychic."

A laugh escaped from Reid. "Like Ms. Cleo?" he asked sarcastically.

Tyler rolled his eyes. "It's not like it's gonna hurt. We can't possibly know less."

An accepting look crossed Pogue's face. "But what if it doesn't work."

"Unless you have any bright ideas, it's all we've got for now." Tyler said with a shrug.

Caleb surprisingly accepted it. "It's not like it's incredibly far off. We'll try it."

- -


	5. Black Magic Woman

Disclaimer: If I owned the sons of Ipswich, I wouldn't be writing. J

- -

I have to say this, Greg's sister shows initiative. She was so happy with the monetary freedom I gave her, she beat Jimmy's ass right in the hotel room and got my money wired to me, well, Alona's money. I still have her name and number in my book for my emergencies.

Mrs. Randall recapped the whole humiliating tale of Jimmy running off with his tale between his legs to her canasta group. I'm certain that he's gone for good with the whole business community understanding he's a cheat.

Freddy, my dad's old business manager and now mine, accepted working for Alona and I promised to help her with her financial reports, although, she's really much better at math than I am. No more accountants. I was proud of her and I told her as much.

Our mother was able to stay out of the whole affair. How she restrained herself I'll never know, but she let us handle the entire thing and barely flinched when Mrs. Randall's bloody tale was told. I was proud of her too.

- -

The next afternoon…

"My dad used to take me here when I was a little girl. We'd order hot tea and sit and read books in that corner booth over there." I motioned to the booth now occupied by a businessman on his fancy pants laptop. It was actually the same model as mine, so I kept from commenting.

As I stepped into line, Reid followed. "So, when you said we should get a drink, I didn't think you meant coffee." he said smiling.

"Actually," I clarified, "You suggested a drink, I merely agreed. Besides," I shrugged, "you said you were busy tonight. We're up." I ordered a black coffee and a shot of espresso, Reid ordered a regular coffee with 2 sugars. I smirked at him for no real reason and left him to grab the drinks while I harassed the businessman for the booth.

"Good job." Reid commented once we sat down.

I shrugged with no betrayal of conscience about what I had done. "What? I like regularity."

Reid nodded. "We all do." I made a face when I caught on to the constipation side of the comment. "So, Harvard?"

I nodded. "Technically, I can take over my dad's business without a degree, but it would really help me to expand."

"That's why you were talking to that Beckett guy?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm fighting tooth and nail with this guy, Gavin, to build on the property."

Reid smiled. "What do you want to do with it?"

I laughed. "Well, I have to admit, a big part of it is screwing Gavin on his golf course idea."

"Old boyfriend or something?" Reid asked cautiously.

Grinning I answered, "Not in a million years. A man scorned, among other things. The golf course thing is just a way to kiss his father's ass and impress him at the same time. Though, I do admit, it was a good idea."

"The property is big enough?"

"Close but no cigar. Gavin already bought the surrounding land. That's why it would screw him." I said the last part with an evil smile and Reid just shook his head.

When he looked up, he continued, "You never said why you want the land."

I set down my coffee. "Stables." I said solemnly.

"Horses?"

I nodded. "My grandmother used to own some when I was younger. My dad had wanted to get some, but he never got around to it. He used to love riding with us at my gram's."

Reid looked at me for a moment. "Your dad is really important to you, huh?"

Shrugging, "I miss him. Everything I do is for him. I want him to be proud of me."

I saw his eyes glaze over for a second. "I know what you mean."

"Nuggets." I said randomly pulling him out of his spell.

"Huh?"

"What are you doin' tomorrow night?" I asked grinning.

He shrugged (a lot of shrugging going on). "Nothing I guess."

"Let's go out." Something flashed across his face. I couldn't place it, but I knew what it meant. _I don't date_. "I didn't mean it like dinner and a movie. I meant going to a bar. I know this great place. Doyle's. My friends and I've gone there for years."

Reid nodded, accepting the offer. Settled.

- -

They had made a night appointment for two reasons. 1) They didn't want anyone to see them walking into, as Reid so delicately put it, "Ms. Cleo's" office. And, 2) Tyler said he had read someplace that the moon helps direct power. Caleb bought it, so they had set up and evening appointment. The four boys had gone together. I expect is was a lot like why you bring some one with you to a doctor, to ask questions while you process.

Entering the shop front, they looked the place over. It was a lot less obvious as you would have thought. A lot of the stuff in the shop was of Wicca and pagan symbolism, and was specially designed for witchcraft, but no foggy mist, no crystal balls, no magic wands. It was very… subtle.

An older woman emerged from the back and smiled at the boy's appearance in the shop. "I thought I heard someone come in." she said with a smile.

Reid snorted. "Shouldn't you have seen us coming."

The psychic glared. "Do not assume to know how my powers work." She turned to the others and motioned for them to follow her to the back. This room was even more normal than the first. There was a worn soft pink couch in the corner and a 20 in TV facing it. There was a sports news program on that she quickly shut off. In the other corner, there was a card table that she had obviously already pulled up three extra chairs.

Pogue grinned. "So you did see us coming."

The woman shot him a smile as she motioned to the chairs. "Sit." They did. She looked at them all and then to Caleb and offered her hands. "Take my hands." she instructed. He did and she closed her eyes.

The psychic smiled. "You have great power. Do you know where you get it?" she asked eyes still closed.

Caleb shook his head and she smiled bigger before dropping his hands. "The girl is the key. She will help everything fall into place."

Reid watched her. The psychic still had her eyes closed. "What girl?"

"The one that almost died." she stated matter-of-factly.

"Kate?" Pogue asked praying for a no.

"What do you mean almost died?" Tyler questioned.

Reid looked up. "Isabella."

The woman smiled. "She doesn't yet know it, but she's the key."

Caleb looked guilty. "I almost killed her?" he said questioningly.

Laughing, "No child. She's stronger than you think. You didn't get her anywhere near death."

"Then who did?" Reid asked coldly.

He saw her hesitate, but opened her eyes opened glazed with tears. She answered grimly, "Her father."

- -

Sarah went to bed early so I figured Caleb was hanging with Reid. The sports report played in the background, but I wasn't really paying much attention since I really didn't care about anything but football. My laptop was stuck in my room and I didn't want to bother Sarah, so I just sat reading the latest issue of People and listening to my English notes on my Ipod. The phone rang two separate times, but I let it go to voicemail. I really didn't feel up for conversation. Instead, I set down the magazine, turned off the TV, and grabbed a towel heading downstairs.

- -


	6. Doyle's

Disclaimer: If I owned the sons of Ipswich, I wouldn't be writing. J

- -

Half a day later…

I blame it all on PMS! That way, girls don't argue with you and men avoid the subject like death. I left campus. Went on a road trip up to my grandmother's place. I admired her. She worked three days a week in the city and lived on a stretch of beautiful land she's lived on since she was a child. Though the size of the land was considerably smaller. She had long since sold off pieces of it to friends and gotten rid of her horses, but it was still a beautiful peaceful place with plenty of space.

I was surprised not to find her there, but I had a extra key anyway. I opened the door and felt a sense of calm I didn't know I was missing. It didn't matter where I grew up, that feeling, that house was home.

- -

"Hey there."

Alona looked up to see Mr. Dreamy McSwoon-pants sit down across from her, but don't think for a second that I'm the only one who can hold a grudge (ie Gavin). She had spotted him early the day before and ditched him, opting for _the long way _to class. "Hey." She looked down at his plate as he started eating. She contemplated her two options. Given the early stage of her hopefully romance-to-be, she spoke. "Where were you the other day?"

Tyler looked up and smiled. "Where were you yesterday?"

She blushed. "I was pissed you weren't around."

Tyler shrugged. "I figured." he said going back to his lunch.

Alona blinked at him whilst eating her mozzarella stick. "You didn't answer me, you know."

He smiled and looked up again. "I went home."

"Home?"

"To Ipswich." he stated rather matter-of-factly.

Alona nodded. "Why?" she asked conversationally.

He sighed. "Family stuff." He wasn't technically lying. The four of them were like brothers and usually, what affected one of them, affected the others.

Alona smiled. I guess she like the idea of a family man. Have I mentioned my sister is weird?

The lunch ended eventually with Tyler asking Alona out to dinner. She had already promised me to meet up at Doyle's so she invited him along. He accepted and left her with a kiss. Corny, but cute.

- -

Sarah knew Caleb was distracted the moment he'd showed up after her last class. They had had plans to meet up later and go with Pogue and Kate to the bar she was working. Her parents were paying for tuition, but she needed to get a job for spending money. Caleb had asked to study together and she had conceded.

"What are you thinking about?" realizing he wasn't actually reading the book in front of him.

"Isabella." he answered absently.

Sarah's head popped up. "What?" she accused.

Caleb looked over at her and his eyes widened. "Not like that!"

"Right!" Sarah yelled stomping off and tossing the door in Caleb's face as he tried to follow.

"Crap." he muttered, running off to find his emotional girlfriend.

- -

When my sister and I would stay at the house, we would share a room. As we got older, I would come myself a lot more often so walking in, I was home. There were two beds but most of the stuff lying around was mine.

The dressers had pedants hanging from the sides. Inside, there were clothes we had left over the years. I opened the desk drawers and saw a picture of the family riding when we were ten. I smiled softly and closed the drawer.

I moved to my bed. There was a CD player hooked up. I pressed play and listened as the melody swept over me. I soon realized the song was Black Magic Woman by Carlos Santana and I laughed at the irony.

Looking up at the ceiling, I noticed had dream catchers galore over my bed. The closet door had a poster of Brittany Spears with darts in her head. Alona had chosen the poster, I had done the darts. It brought a smile to my face as I remembered all the good times at the house.

There was an armoire in the corner. I pushed myself up off the bed and walked over, opening the doors. There they were. All my books, well, those relevant to the craft. There were choice journals from my great grandmother and my grandmother, there were books on Wicca and basic principles, there were books dedicated to inquiring about the divine, some on Buddhist teachings and principles, and a bible. My religion was yet to be named, I liked to say. I pulled out one of my grandmother's old journals and returned to the bed.

That's where she found me when she returned from the store. The CD had switched to Eminem and I vaguely remembered her turning it off, covering me with a blanket, and turning out the light.

- -

Reid got to Doyle's late, but I was actually glad. I got there seconds before he did. I had sped double demon time to get there on time-ish. The first thing I noticed was Alona dancing with Tyler to The Donnas. It was funny, but cute.

I made my way to the bar and smiled at Harley. "Hey there." I said suggestively.

Harley tossed a gin and tonic in front of me. "Tease." he muttered.

"When do you get off?"

I felt an arm wrap around my waist and Reid's voice on my right. "Don't tell me your replacing me already." he commented sarcastically. I was glad he got the way I joked with my friends. "Sorry I was late." he apologized seriously.

I smiled. "That makes two of us. I just got here." The song changed to Garbage's Queer and I winked at Reid. "Wanna dance?"

He nodded and I threw my drink down my throat and pulled him onto the dance floor which was now less populated. I smiled as the chorus started and he tense a moment before laughing.

Passed that test with flying colors. I turned with my back to him grinding my hips backwards into his. He enjoyed it (hint hint) and I continued slowly moving my butt down and then up on his front. The music was slow and so were my movements, excruciatingly slow.

Finally, we both gave up and pulled each other out the door.

- -

Alona watched us leave and checked her watch. "A new record." she muttered.

Tyler was confused. "Huh?"

"Izzy. She just left to go bang your friend. They were here, what, less than ten minutes?" Alona always hated that I was so easy. Really I wasn't. I at least had a check list he had to pass. That put me just above easy, right?"

- -

Caleb had called Pogue and cancelled hours ago. He sat facing Sarah. He had just explained everything about the Isabella mystery. She seemed calmer.

"I'm pregnant."

Or not.

- -

Kate saw Tyler and Alona from the bar and smiled. She was about to take the drinks she had just received to Pogue when she saw Tyler see her and wave her over.

"Hey Kate." He turned to Alona. "Alona, this is Kate, my friend Pogue's girlfriend. Kate, this is Alona."

Kate smiled and sat down. "Hey. I was just getting drinks. You guys looked so cute over here." she said sort of gushing.

"Yeah. Yeah." Tyler said embarrassed. "Don't you have a boyfriend? Go find him."

"Your right. I'll go get him. He'll want to embarrass you too." she said running off.

Tyler cursed under his breath. "Lets go." he suggested.

Alona laughed. "Oh hush." she said smiling as she slapped his hand playfully.

- -

Reid dropped me off at my door. I only vaguely remembered I had left it when he kissed me. "Night." he said smirking.

I pulled him back and we stood making out against the door. That is until Caleb opened it. Then we fell.

"Isn't it past your bedtime?" Reid muttered, getting up and reaching down for me.

Caleb looked at us with, well, I don't really know what kind of look. "I'll see you tomorrow." he called. I wasn't sure if he was talking to Reid or Sarah who stood behind him.

Once he was gone, I looked over at Sarah and she burst into tears. Reid and I both rushed over to her. "Oh my god. What's wrong sweetie?" I asked pulling her to the couch.

Sarah glanced at Reid and then looked to me. She seemed weary of talking in front of Caleb's friend and I was praying I wouldn't have to kill the boy. _Cuz that would just be messy_, I thought with a smile. "I… I'm… pregnant." she spit out.

I tensed and she must have felt it, because she started crying harder. "Hey." I moved to sit next to her. "It's okay. It's okay."

I glanced at Reid and he looked not only utterly uncomfortable, but guilty. Of course I knew he wasn't responsible, but I was curious as to what he felt guilty. Of course, it could have also been him concentrating on remembering if he had put on a condom or not. That made smile.

I turned back to Sarah. "Hey." I consoled, rocking her. It's going to be okay, alright?"

- -


	7. Off To Grandmother's House I Go

Disclaimer: If I owned the sons of Ipswich, I wouldn't be writing. J

- -

Sarah chalked her crying fit to hormones and left it at that. I wasn't so sure. She was hiding something. That I knew for sure when I realized she was spying on me. I was actually glad she was so bad at it. I'd seen her get on my computer and look at my files and go through the boxes under my bed, which happened to be only photo albums, sweaters, and text books.

How'd I see her do all this. Something akin to what an ignorant person would call a crystal ball. It really was an orb I had had placed in a pendant setting. I used my powers to access it when she locked herself in our room. At first, I had wanted to make sure she was doing anything stupid like taking pills or cutting herself, both of which I had seen in this type of situation.

I hadn't talked to Reid very often after the hysterical Sarah incident. He said he had a history thing, but seeing he wasn't going to school at the moment… I figured he was just helping Caleb through the whole 'pregnant girlfriend, lets go tell the parentals and pray they don't cut us off' thing. I wasn't worried.

Tyler and Alona didn't seem affected much by the Caleb-Sarah thing. In fact, Alona never mentioned anything about it. Either Tyler hadn't told her or, no one had told Tyler. Either way, I wasn't going to blurt it out.

I'd seen Kate in class, but we had still never officially met. I'd seen her at the charity thing with Pogue, so I recognized her, but I kept away.

With Sarah going through my things, I didn't really feel… free at the dorms. It felt like being back at home, only my mom didn't mess with my room as much as with my head. I called my grandmother and asked to stay with her for a bit. She said yes. I told Sarah that my Grandmother had wanted my help with her house temporarily while she cleaned house with the help.

I kept Alona up with the switch by I didn't tell her why. We had figured at a young age not to ask that question a lot, so she didn't ask. I saw her at lunch every day though. Usually, I felt like I was interrupting her and Tyler time, but hey, I didn't mind.

- -

2 weeks later…

When Reid finally called for a conversation lasting more than a few seconds, I knew something was up. "Okay. Jig's up. What do you want?" I asked while I worked on the ending to my paper. It was due Monday.

"Your going to that big ball thing, right?" he asked nervously.

I smiled "The governor's ball? Yeah, why?"

"Oh good." he breathed. "My mom always goes and she's insisted on bringing me this year…"

"Say no more. I'll meet you there?"

I could almost hear him smile on the other end. That's why I wasn't worried. "Okay."

I hung up with him after a few little updates about each others lives. "Done." I smiled, saving the file.

"Cookie?" I heard from the door. My grandmother stood there smirking with a tray full of chocolate chip cookies. My favorite.

I walked over and grabbed a few. "Thanks Grams."

She nodded and put the tray on the bed. _Crap_, I thought to myself. I had forgotten chocolate chip cookies meant we had to talk. "I know why you're here."

"I know you know. I told you."

She shrugged. "Then you know you need to go back."

I sighed. "Grams-"

"Don't 'Grams' me." she said with attitude and I laughed. She waited for me to look her in the eye. "You need to face your life. You can't just hide out up here."

"Why not?" I asked honestly.

She placed her hand under my chin. "I've lived my life. It's your turn." She laughed. "When you're my age, you can hide out up here, but until then, visits only."

"You could just tell me your sick of me." I said laughing.

She picked up the tray smiling. "I could never be sick of you, dear." She turned to leave and called out behind her. "You better get a move on Cinderella, if you want to make that date."

I smirked at her and turned to unplug my computer and for the first time noticed that she had packed me up while I was talking to her. I laughed and grabbed my bags hurrying down the stairs.

- -

Kate watched as Sarah went through my stuff. "What do you mean you don't trust her? What are you, paranoid?"

Sarah shrugged knowing her friend wouldn't understand, not knowing the truth about her boyfriend. "I just don't trust her. Call it intuition."

"I call it insanity." Kate quipped as Sarah dug around in my closet.

"Can I help you?" I asked at the sight. I almost felt bad when Sarah banged her head on the wall coming out. Kate must have found it hysterical, because she literally fell on the floor laughing.

Sarah came out blushing. "I'm sorry. I was looking for a sweater I could borrow."

I flashed her my fake smile, not like she could tell the difference. "My sweaters are under the bed." I said cheerfully as I dropped my laptop on my desk. My other bags were still in my car and my dress had been delivered to my mother's house, but, I'll admit, I had stopped by to spy on Sarah.

I turned to a still giggling Kate. "Izzy."

Kate smiled. "Kate."

I nodded. "Yeah. I think I saw you at the charity benefit a few weeks back." I commented as I grabbed my makeup compact and tossed it into my purse.

"Yeah." She seemed surprised I remembered her. "We have a class together too."

I nodded again. "So, you came back." That was Sarah.

Shooting her a smile, I grabbed some jewelry out of my case noticing my orb pendant. "Yeah. My grandmother finally let go of me. Don't wait up tonight though."

"Hot date?" Kate asked, ultimately interested.

I smiled inwardly at the thought of taking Sarah's BFF. I immediately scolded myself for being so mean to a pregnant girl and turned to answer Kate. "As it happens, I'm going to the governor's ball with Reid Garwin."

Kate grinned. "I know him."

I shrugged. "I figured. I think your man's friends with him, right?"

"Great memory." Sarah commented almost coldly. _Ah chica, your gonna have to do better than that at hiding your emotions if you stay in this city_.

"Well, you know. After years of the same people, you notice the newbies." I commented flawlessly.

Kate interest didn't deter. "Wasn't it your place."

I laughed. "The hall, right?" She nodded and I followed. "I own the place. It used to belong to my dad, but when he passed, my sister and I split the businesses."

"Your sister?"

"Alona Tempest." I looked over to her and saw she hadn't made the connection to the girl she had met two weeks earlier. "I think she's dating a friend of yours too."

Kate's face brightened. "Tyler's new girl?" I nodded and she immediately got swept up by confusion. "Are you two the same age?" I nodded again and let her continue with the sentence repeated to us throughout our childhood. "You guys don't look anything alike." she said in disbelief.

I shrugged gathering up my jewelry and the extra underwear I had wrestled out of my drawer. "You know, everybody says that." I said joking with her. I sent Sarah a wave and said goodbye to Kate before leaving to my car. "I'm late. I'm late. I'm late."

- -

I had a great time, and that is definitely saying something. I knew I couldn't get away with a black dress again so I went for the opposite, a white ethereal looking ball gown. Reid met me at the party by telling me I was late. I responded with "A princess is never late, all others are merely early."

After meeting his mother, I went to mine to check in and have a civil conversation. Then, we promptly landed at the open bar and made fun of all the people coming in. We had a lot of fun when Alona showed up with Tyler. They did all the cutesy couple things and had us laughing our butts off.

Of course, when Mrs. Randall showed up, Reid surprised me by become the first male member of the gossip club. It was amazing considering that Mrs. Randall threw everything she had, including menopause, to make him leave. He stood steadfast and enjoyed it when the women started in on the latest gossip. I listened especially to the part where people had seen Victoria Bellows with Gavin about the time she had gotten pregnant. The newlywed was seen arguing with her hubby about it. I was just happy it had happened after the wedding.

Later, after I received the good news from Mr. Beckett himself that I was getting the contract, I and my happy ego was able to talk the Randalls (old money) into totally redoing their wedding, and at Tempest Hall.

Reid drove me to my mother's house. "I had fun."

I smiled at him. "I did too." I waited a second before moving over to him and capturing his lips in a kiss. When I pulled back, I smiled at him sweetly (who woulda thunk it was in me) and walked up to the house to change. He watched me to make sure I got in okay before driving off. It was sweet, strange but sweet.

- -


	8. I Hate Mondays

Disclaimer: If I owned the sons of Ipswich, I wouldn't be writing. J

- -

A day or two later…

"Ugh!" I vocalized. My head was pushed down on the table. My coffee and donut had both vanished, yet neither the caffeine nor the supposed sugar rush was doing anything for me. "I hate Mondays."

Tyler laughed at my comment. "Buck up." he said to me.

I lifted my head. "You did not just say 'buck up'. As in little cowboy?"

He was laughing. I, on the other hand, was not laughing. "C'mon." Alona came back from dumping her trash. "Walk me to class. You'll feel better once you start moving."

"Ugh!" I repeated as I lifted my big butt out of the chair. I started walking and immediately said. "Nope. This isn't helping." Alona flipped me the bird and kept walking in front of me with Tyler. "Oh yeah. You're gettin' some." I said nodding and smiling. The couple just kept walking.

- -

Pogue was standing in management office of his new shop. Freddy figured he had sort of left reality so he knocked hard on the door to bring him back. Pogue turned hard, looking from the paperwork ridden office to the older hard looking man at the door. "Can I help you?"

Freddy smiled and nodded. "Yes. Dave, your work supervisor here," Pogue nodded showing his understanding, "He told me came in today."

Pogue motioned for the man to enter. "Who are you?"

"Freddy Davis. I'm the business manager for Isabella Tempest." He held out his hand and Pogue accepted it.

Pogue ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry about the accountant."

Freddy laughed. "That's not what I'm here for." He motioned for Pogue to sit down and he did. "Ms. Tempest asked me to come down here and offer my services. We both can realize that this wasn't the first priority business, so, I am at your disposal."

"Ms. Tempest sent you?"

"Isabella." Freddy confirmed nodding. "She does have an agenda though to be honest."

Pogue watched the man "What agenda?" he asked cautiously.

A smile flashed across Freddy's face. "Whatever you say, I'm still at your disposal." he warned. Pogue nodded in understanding and Freddy continued. "Ms. Tempest would like to invest in the business in exchange for an interest in the company."

Silence. Freddy didn't move a muscle and Pogue realized that as worked over, funny, and old this guy was, he was loyal and hard working. This was exactly the kind of guy the Tempest family needed. "Mr. Davis. Thank you for coming down."

Freddy smiled. "Good." he stood up and handed Pogue a deed. "Congratulations."

As Pogue realized he held the deed to my bike shops, Freddy disappeared.

- -

"So you want to give me the resort?" Alona confirmed incredulously. I nodded. "Are you high?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Are planning on committing suicide?"

"No. Jesus."

Alona wouldn't let it go. "Because, I read that those people normally give away their possessions."

I laughed. "So I can't have a little good will?" Alona looked at me blankly and I laughed again. "Okay, look. I got the contract from Beckett. I'm going to have my hands full with the stables. This way I only have to worry about Tempest Hall."

She hesitated. "What about the bike shops?"

I shrugged. "I gave them to Pogue Parry." I smiled at the look she shot me. "What?"

Tyler finally made an appearance. "What's up ladies?"

"My sister's going to kill herself."

"Huh?" Tyler, as always was confused, but figured he had walked in on a weird joke or something, because he started to eat, not paying much attention.

"Alona" I scolded my sister. "I promise. I'm not dying anytime soon." She seemed to let it go until I prodded her. "But, I do have a meeting about my will this afternoon." Her face was priceless.

- -

_Something isn't adding up_. Reid looked at my father's obituary.

_Gregory Jameson Tempest passed away quietly yesterday at the Tempest family manor. He leaves behind a loving wife and two teenage daughters…_

He looked to the supposed police report.

_Officer Daniels, _

_Gregory Tempest found dead in study. Gun nearby. Lots of blood. Family questioned. Case Sensitive_. _File marked confidential_.

And then to the press release.

_The death of Gregory Tempest was found to be of natural causes_.

"This is ridiculous." Reid was utterly confused. I imagine, I would be too.

- -

My phone rang the second my last class ended. "Hello?"

"What are you wearing?"

I laughed as Reid's voice washed over me. God I was getting wishy washy. "Hey sexy. What are you doing tonight?"

Reid laughed. "You hopefully."

"Meet me at the manor at seven."

"The manor?" he asked confused.

My mother was out of town with her girlfriends. "My mother's at a spa in Vermont."

"I'll meet you at seven thirty." he said dramatically.

I scolded myself as a grin sprang across my face. "Keep acting like it's a chore and I will replace your azz." I drawled.

- -

"She did what?" Kate was floored at my actions that day, concerning her boyfriend.

Pogue shrugged. "I don't know what this even means."

Kate sat down. "Maybe it means she likes you?" she suggested weakly.

"I don't know." Pogue shook his head. "I always thought my dad was paranoid when he said people were after him. I never thought I'd feel like that." He dropped his head into his hands.

"I'm sure she's not after you."

Pogue shrugged "How do you know? She asked for controlling interest in my company."

"Controlling interest?" she asked stressing the controlling part.

"Well, no. Interest, though. That has to mean something."

Kate laughed. "It sounds like you're stressing over nothing." She moved over to the couch next to Pogue. "Here, let me relax you." she suggested suggestively. Pogue was a happy camper the rest of the evening.

- -

Reid laid next to me in the bed. He just held me. It was strange for me, him too, but I let him. "How did your die?" I asked him. I had sensed the question coming off him in waves since he arrived and the activities hadn't relaxed it. I figured he had a reason for wanting to ask so I opened up the line of questioning.

"Heart attack." he sighed without hesitation. "You?"

He had lifted his head just a bit. It was enough to tell me he had already looked into it. I turned to him and the moment I saw his eyes, I decided to tell him the truth. "My mother shot him." I answered honestly.

"Guess that explains why you and your mom don't get along." he said with a forced smile.

I didn't look away from his eyes for a minute as I told him the story. "My dad was in a wreck, drinking and driving. He was brought to the hospital, but by then, he had slipped into a coma. When he came out a few months later, he had brain damage. The doctor suggested an institution, but my mother couldn't deal with that. She brought him home.

"The first week he was fine, and then, he started seeing things. I don't know if it was supposed to be ghosts or auras he was babbling about. Maybe it was both.

"One night, I woke up and my throat was dry. I went downstairs to get water. I heard him in the study. I had always peeked in when I was young. I'd watch him do paperwork or host his poker games with his buddies. That night, he was working on how to get his letter opener out of my cat.

"I screamed when I saw the blood. The next thing I knew. He had his hands around my throat. I looked him in the eyes and he wasn't my dad. I'd almost lost consciousness when she shot him in the head."

Reid nodded. "He wasn't your dad. Your dad died in that coma." he consoled as I let the silent tears fall down my face. "It's okay."

- -

"You did what?" Caleb wasn't pissed as much as surprised that Sarah had been spying on me. Hello. Invading my personal space. "The psychic said she didn't know."

Sarah handed Caleb a photo of my grandmother and me in front of her shop. "That psychic?"

- -


	9. Mothers and Daughters

Disclaimer: If I owned the sons of Ipswich, I wouldn't be writing. J

**R&R my story. Flames Welcome. Tell me what I do wrong and/or what you want to see in the story and I will try to incorporate your thoughts into the text**.

_Thanks to Magykgirl for the reviews_.

- -

The next day…

Sarah wasn't at the dorm that night, but neither was I. Reid and I holed up in my room, causing me to accidentally blow off my morning class. Meanwhile, the cell he had left in the car was going off insanely and had been all night.

Finally, Alona called me at the house. I reached up and around Reid for the phone on my nightstand. "Lo?" I asked tiredly as Reid's eyes opened and enjoyed the view.

"Finally," she sighed with relief, "Tyler's looking for Reid. You seen him?"

I giggled. "He's tween my legs, why?"

A weird disgusted sound came over the line. "That's gross. Don't tell me that."

"Sorry." I said laughing.

"Tell him Tyler's looking for him." With that, she hung up.

"Hmph. That was rude." I turned to the now awake and playful Reid. "Evidently Tyler's been looking for you."

I moved to hand him the phone and he flipped us over so that he was now on top. Taking the phone, he punched in some numbers and put in to his ear while I pulled him down and kissed up and down his collar bone. "What do you want?" he grunted angrily when Tyler answered.

"Reid?" Tyler was surprised. It quickly turned to anger. "Where the hell have you been? We've been trying to find you all night."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. What do you want? I'm busy here."

Tyler hesitated. "Where are you?"

Reid sighed. "I'm with Izzy. We're busy." He ground his hips into me making me moan loudly to get his point across. "What do you want?"

Tyler paused. "Get to Caleb's"

Reid nodded even though Tyler couldn't see him. "Soon as we're done." I giggled and he took advantage of my open mouth.

"Reid?" Tyler paused again. "Get to Caleb's" And with that, Reid hung up on his friend and started concentrating on me.

Just less than an hour later, Reid showed up at Caleb's door. "Sup?"

- -

After Reid left, I busied myself with cleaning up after us. I did the laundry, dishes, and even vacuumed. Even after cleaning up, his cologne still hung comfortingly in the air. I sat down on my bed and looked around.

This bedroom drastically differed from the one at my grandmother's. It was pink, soft baby pink. There were no posters or black, no painted anarchists symbols or darts. The furniture was all princessy little girly. It was totally **not** me.

All my things were hidden, my rock posters, my black rebellious clothing, my witchy woman jewelry, everything was hidden. My mother had never really liked having the power, unless, of course, it came to my personal business and personal space.

I heard the door open and close. _Crap_. I was going to have to see her, probably talk. I felt helpless. I hadn't prepared any safe topics. Whenever I didn't prepare, I almost always got myself or others into trouble.

"Hey mother." I came down the stairs carrying a haphazardly thrown together bag of clothes.

My mother nodded. "Bella. How good to see you. Why don't you sit and have some coffee?"

I shook my head saying, "I really shouldn't. I have homework to do and a paper due on Monday." _It wasn't really a lie_.

"Why are you thinking about your grandmother?" she asked bluntly.

_Crap_. I hadn't even seen her eyes flicker. "I was going to ask her help with a certain chapter in the book I'm reading. I don't think I'm catching onto a second meaning." _That was a lie_.

She looked at me with hard eyes and her lips formed a very unattractive line. Finally, she nodded and I practically ran out of the house. I got into the car, tossing my bag into the bag and breathing a sigh of relief. _Disaster averted_.

- -

Pogue had suggested interrogating my psychic grandmother instead of me, seen as they had no idea what I knew, or if I had psychic abilities too. The boys had all agreed. Reid watched them all carefully. He seemed satisfied that the group didn't blame me for anything and only then could he relax.

They entered the shop quietly thanking god that there was no bell on the door. The front was empty, but they could clearly hear yelling from the back room. They boys hid in the corner and Caleb peered around the corner noticing my mother and grandmother in the middle of a heated argument.

"You can't just let her pick up and move in." my mother was yelling.

Grams pursed her lips. "And why not? That damned roommate of hers was peeking through all her things."

"That's exactly why they shouldn't practice magic!" My mother took a calming breath and started quieter. "I don't want her to get hurt."

"She can take care of herself Marianne." Grams paused. "What is it you're really worried about? The boy?"

My mother hesitated. "I won't let her get hurt." she hissed venomously.

My grandmother waved her hands at my mother. "Izzy-"

"Isabella."

"-she is an entirely different person than you are." Grams took a pause. "She won't make your mistakes."

"My mistakes?"

"Yes! I told you not to marry that idiot man, didn't I." The two were stepping back and forth as the talked, well yelled. "You didn't listen to me. I accepted that, even when he did what he did, I accepted it. Izzy-"

"Isabella!"

"-will make her own mistakes. If she needs to get hurt, wants to get hurt, let her."

My mother scoffed. "I can not believe you. Oh no wait! I can. I will protect my daughter."

"She's eighteen! You can't protect her, even with that magic you refuse to use. She will do what she wants. If you would just stop meddling and coddling her, she would be fine."

"I'm meddling and coddling? You're the one mot letting her face her issues."

"I told her to go back and she did!"

My mother burst into tears. Utterly confused, the boys listened on huddled in the corner near the doorway leading to the weird fight. Meanwhile, my mother sank to the couch. My grandmother pulled up a chair and sat next to her daughter wordlessly.

Finally, my mother began to speak softly, so softly the boys could barely hear. "Why is it she listens to you and not me?" she asked already kind of knowing the answer.

"Let her be." Grams told her. As she stood wiping the tears.

"Goodbye." she said tersely as she walked out the door and the shop. She didn't notice the boys huddled in the corner.

Grams came out and turned to the boys smiling. "Boys." she acknowledged, motioning to the back.

- -

"Hello." I sang happily.

"Well hello sexy."

_Reid_. "Hey." I counted out exact change for my coffee. "What's up?"

"Can I see you tonight?"

I smiled. "Yeah. Sure."

Reid seemed slightly nervous, but I shook off the thought. "When's your last class?" he was asking.

"Actually, I already got off-"

"I know you did." he said rough and suggestively.

I laughed. "I have some business stuff, but I can meet you at Doyle's at seven-seven thirty." He agreed and we hung up. I smiled at thoughts about the night before.

"Five cents."

"Huh?" the vender's voice pulled me back to the present.

He looked kinda pissed now that I think about it. "You still owe me five cents." he said gruffly. I handed him a nickel and he handed me my coffee.

- -


	10. Doyle's Again

Disclaimer: If I owned the sons of Ipswich, I wouldn't be writing. J

**R&R my story. Flames Welcome. Tell me what I do wrong and/or what you want to see in the story and I will try to incorporate your thoughts into the text**.

_Thanks to Magykgirl for the reviews_.

- -

That night…

Doyle's was packed. I could barely get in the lot, forget finding a space. I ended up parking down the street and walking up to the bar. It was a cool night. New England weather was setting in, but it was nice.

When I walked into the bar, it took me a minute to find Reid. I was a bit disappointed to see Sarah there. He had grabbed a table with the other guys and their dates. I took a breathe and walked over. "Hey guys."

Reid brightened. "Hey baby." he stood up and guided me over next to where he was sitting. We hadn't discussed titles, but whatever works.

"Hey Izzy." Kate said waving and smiling.

I smiled back. "Hey."

"What you too been up too? I heard everybody was looking for ya." Kate whispered conspiratorially. I giggled, giving her the answer. "So, what was the point of the bike shops?" she asked pointedly.

"I don't have time for them. I'm opening a horse ranch out on Beckett." I glanced over at Pogue. "Did he not want them?"

She giggled and leaned over. "He thought it was some sort of coooo."

I shook my head. "I was just making sure he wanted roots. Didn't want to leave the shops to just anyone."

Reid looked over at us and shook his head. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders possessively. "Hey." he whispered next to my ear. He laid a little kiss on my collar bone.

"Wanna dance?" He nodded and we stood. Reid followed me to the jukebox. After I chose a song, I dragged him onto the dance floor.

'Rock the Boat' by Aaliyah starting blasting through the speakers. I stepped up to Reid holding neck as a popped my butt slowly up and down, hitting him in all the right places. I felt him tense as he turned me to face him. I loosened my hold, but he tightened his grip on my hips.

I smiled up at him, and the look in his eyes made me laugh. I let my arms run down his arms, finding his hands and disconnecting them from my hips. I held his hands as I put some distance between us. I could only hold it for a few seconds before I danced back into his arms.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Harley at the bar. He saw me look and gave me the thumbs up, announcing he approved. I grinned wider and looked back up to Reid. "Wanna go somewhere?" I asked. He glanced over at his friends for a second before nodding.

He gave his friends some weird excuse as I grabbed my purse and Kate shot me a suggestive smile. It was hilarious. Everyone knew where we were going. My sister who had since showed gave me a 'watch yourself' look. I gave her the finger with a smile and followed Reid out of the bar.

I left my car again. _I should just never drive to Doyle's again_, I thought absently as we sped off.

- -

We had ended up at his apartment. It was my first time there and, while I couldn't remember for the life of me what his living room looked like, his bedroom made me want to sing 'Love Shack'.

I got up clad in only my birthday suit and turned the radio onto a country station. The volume was low so mostly only the beat came through. I climbed back into bed with Reid who just happened to be awake. "Did you just touch my radio?" he asked offended.

"Me?" I asked back with a smile. I kissed him and laid down, snuggling up.

It felt like hours, but not long enough. "I know about you."

"Mmm? Really? What about me?"

Reid took a breathe. "I know about your powers."

I froze. It seemed like a really weird reaction at the time. Later, I was thankful I hadn't run away or something, because I was still naked. Still, I tensed. Any reaction I could label 'bad' from him and his ass was grass.

Finally, I found my voice. "How?"

"Short version? Your grandmother."

I sat up. "Yeah. Care to elaborate on that?"

He smiled! The bastard actually thought it was funny. I was not laughing. I was freaked. Even more so when he launched into his tale.

- -

"So, Izzy seems good for Reid, huh" Kate commented. It had slowed down considerably, but the group, the boys especially, were still wired.

She looked over at Pogue and he smiled in agreement. Alona shook her head. "Trust me, my sister isn't good for anybody, least of all herself."

Tyler evidently didn't have an opinion. All he contributed to the conversation was, "All I know is Reid's fallen for her, no matter which one's the bad influence."

Kate smiled at that. "Oh I know, I think it's so cute." She turned to Caleb and Sarah. "What do you guys think of her?"

Caleb shrugged. "I like her, I guess. No real reason not to."

Kate didn't seem to like that answer but left the topic alone when Pogue asked her to get him a drink. It was perfect timing too, because my sister had just left for the bathroom with Sarah.

Once Kate was out of earshot, Pogue leaned over the table. "I want to propose to Kate tomorrow night. I have it all set up."

"Is this really a good time?" Caleb asked cautiously.

Pogue shrugged. "It's life Caleb. There's always bad times. I'm doing it tomorrow. I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm telling her the secret first."

Tyler smiled. "I think it's about time. You too are made for each other." He turned to Caleb. "When are you gonna make the move on Sarah?" he asked smiling.

Caleb looked around. Seeing Kate busy at the bar, he turned back. "Sarah's pregnant."

Both boys looked shocked. Tyler got the ability to speak back first, but wasn't able to ask the question on his mind before Kate got back. _Crap_.

- -

When Reid had finished his story, he looked at me for a reaction. I had none. After what felt like hours of looking at each other, I did the stupid thing. I ran. I was able to grab enough clothes on the way out that I looked somewhat decent on the street.

A few blocks down, I went into an alleyway and just started crying. I'm still not sure why. Something, I guessed, must have been building. It was a lot like Sarah's breakdown. As soon as I made the comparison I started crying harder.

It wasn't like I hated her or anything. I just resented her a little. She invaded my space. She tried to out me. The whole thing reminded me of reading about the witch trials, with out the burning.

Reid didn't seem to have a problem with my powers. Still, I had left. I wasn't sure why. Like I said, the whole thing was a long time coming. What really scared me was when I realized that I hadn't been planning on ever telling anyone about my powers. I hadn't planned even on telling any future husband. _I'm my mother_.

When I finally was able to walk, it took me just under half an hour to get to Doyle's. I had left my purse at Reid's so I looked around, making sure no one was watching. When I was satisfied, I unlocked the door and let myself in. I found my spare key taped up underneath the glove box. Taking it off, I stuck it in the ignition and drove to my grandmother's house. I was suddenly really glad for that bag of clothes I had taken from my mother's place.

- -

The next morning…

I had been up all night and I looked it. All my books were tossed into piles on the ground. I hurt everywhere, even my eyes hurt. "This is ridiculous." I muttered turning to the door. "Why can't you just tell me what it is I'm looking for?" I whined as Grams handed me a fresh cup of coffee.

She smiled. I didn't find anything humorous. "I'm not meant to. You're the key. You have to find it for yourself."

She found a seat on my bed as I opened yet another journal. "Can't you at least give me a hint?"

"Don't worry, dear." She comforted. "You'll find it."

And I did.

- -


	11. Questions and Insanity

Disclaimer: If I owned the sons of Ipswich, I wouldn't be writing. J

**R&R my story. Flames Welcome. Tell me what I do wrong and/or what you want to see in the story and I will try to incorporate your thoughts into the text**.

_Thanks to MagykGurl and TheBluePheonix6 for the reviews_.

- -

Later that day…

Reid opened his door carefully. He opened his mouth to say something, but I beat him for the first word. "Where's the fifth?"

Confused and seemingly tired, he backed away from the door. It hadn't taken long to speed from my grams' place. I had called Reid and told him to have the guys meet at his place. I wasn't shocked much to see Sarah there as well.

I noticed my purse still lying on the coffee table. Reid caught me looking at it. "We didn't touch it?"

"Not even Sarah?" I asked absently as I walked over to the couch. The guys had all been too wired to sit around and they were standing scattered around the room. Caleb stood near the TV which happened to be where I was facing. I looked up at him. "Where's the fifth?"

He glanced at the others. "Chase?" I nodded. "Dead."

I shrugged. "Then I can't help you."

Caleb looked slightly surprised at that comment. "What do you mean?"

I shrugged again. "Did he leave behind an heir?" I asked nonchalantly.

"No-" But Caleb paused after that. "I can't be sure."

I reached over and dug into my purse for my nail file. "But, you can be sure he's dead?"

"Yes."

"But, they never found a body." I notified him as I run the buffer side of the file along my nail.

Caleb watched me for a second. The rest of the guys were beyond speechless. "How do you know that?" Reid asked from the door. He had barely moved since I entered the place. He seemed afraid of the answer.

"My grandmother's psychic, remember?" Caleb nodded absently.

Reid moved closer to me. "What do you mean help us?"

"Your powers, they come with a price." Reid nodded. "That," I said with my finger pointing at him to make my point, "is the curse part."

"What curse?"

"Look," I set the file down on the table and leaned forward, "the way I understand it, your ancestors were cursed by mine, male idiocy or the likes. You were cursed with what they desired, our powers, but your bodies couldn't handle it." Pogue sat down at the end of the couch and I realized Tyler had also sat down. "It ended up getting passed down through the generations. I can't be sure if that was intended." At the look Caleb gave me, I shrugged. "Oops?"

"Okay. So you're family is responsible for our powers?" I nodded. "What did you mean by not being able to help?"

"Without a member from all five of the families, I can't lift the curse. The only thing I could do is possibly help with the side effects."

"How?" That was Reid.

Caleb immediately glared at him. "Doesn't matter. We aren't doing it."

I took a discrete breath. "Is that because you don't trust me or is it that whole moral concept of consequences?"

I had a small staring contest with Caleb until Pogue intervened. "Okay. Okay. I think we should at least consider it. Let's just listen for a sec, okay?" Caleb conceded. "Alright." Pogue turned to me. "How?"

I let out a sigh. "It isn't easy." I started. "We'd need to basically rebuild you. First, we'd open a cosmic channel. It needs an incredible amount of power and is incredibly dangerous. And providing we don't all fall unconscious or die from the power surge and survive any and all possessions…"

"Like ghosts?" _Tyler finally added to the conversation! Yay_!

"Yeah." I nodded. "Like ghosts." He blushed and I smiled. "Anyway, providing we survive all that, we're all incredibly vulnerable."

"What do you mean?" Pogue asked.

I looked around at the guys. "All our powers are down, we're sitting ducks. Especially you four." Tyler's eyes asked why and I answered. "Forgetting for a minute how weak you are without your powers, the four of you would be in intense pain, probably immobile and screaming."

They looked at me in shock for over twenty minutes. "I'm in." _Reid_.

I looked into my lap in acceptance before glancing at the other guys. I didn't really want to go through this and I certainly didn't want Reid to go through this, but I respected his decision. Caleb didn't. "What? Are you insane?"

"I'm in, too." _Tyler_. Alona was gonna kill me. I knew it.

Caleb was shocked and looked to Pogue. Pogue shrugged and looked up a Caleb. "I don't want to die, dude."

"Then don't use!" Caleb was yelling. "This is insane. Look at what your risking. It's exactly what you're running from"

"I'm in too." I hadn't mentioned she could participate, but she had picked up on it or simply assumed she could.

"What?"

I sighed. "The baby. If you wanted to get rid of the side effects for him, Sarah would have to participate." I was scared, but I hoped I wasn't showing it."

It felt like forever until Caleb nodded. "Okay. I'm in."

"Good. Your all insane."

"When do we do this?" Pogue was asking, but I had already grabbed a slip of paper and was scrawling out my grandmother's address.

"Be there by midnight tonight."

- -

Alona was pissed beyond words about what Tyler had agreed to do and didn't even let me ask her to be there. She insisted. I was proud of her, though she was a little bitchy. I told her when and where and pulled out the address book. I needed more than just two witches for the power needed.

- -

Pogue had called Kate and asked her if he could make their date earlier. An hour and drastically ridiculous tips that only an Ipswich son could pay, he was sitting with Kate under the setting sun, eating a particularly rich dessert. "Kate?"

"Hmm."

She looked up to see Pogue holding an open box above the centerpiece. The light hit the diamond perfectly and her heart jumped up in chest. "Will you marry me?"

Kate giggled and Pogue frowned. "You look so sexy right now." she commented off-handedly. Pogue laughed and she nodded. "I'd love too." She smiled reaching for the ring.

Pogue nodded. "Good. But," he pulled the ring back and she frowned. "There's something you should know.

- -

It took every second to get my friends and cousins there. Mike was easy, he was still attending St. Sebastian's, only like an hour away. He was my cousin, his dad was my mother's brother. Diana was the hardest, she was coming from MIT, but she happily hopped a plane to Boston for her best friend. We had met at a private summer camp, turned out it was designed for witches, think hog warts in bathing suits. Darren was stalking his ex in Pittsfield. It took arm twisting, voodoo, and a blackmail photo from 6th grade to get him to show. Eventually, I had five young powerful witches. God willing, we'd all be okay.

- -


	12. Guess What Happens

Disclaimer: If I owned the sons of Ipswich, I wouldn't be writing. J

**R&R my story. Flames Welcome. Tell me what I do wrong and/or what you want to see in the story and I will try to incorporate your thoughts into the text**.

_Thanks to MagykGurl and TheBluePheonix6 for the reviews_.

- -

A/N:_ I would like to apologize for the delay. Family troubles. Please enjoy…_

11:55 pm…

The first to arrive had been Reid. Then Caleb and Sarah, Tyler, Pogue and Kate. There were candles and symbols everywhere. I introduced the guys to the witches. The entire time, Alona was gripping Tyler's hand protectively. My mouth threatened to smile at the sweetness. I watched Reid.

When the clock read 11:57, I instructed everyone to sit in a circle. Kate was the odd man out. I had her sit behind her man, but she couldn't under any circumstance touch him. She nodded in understanding. Every other person in the circle was a witch and only we joined hands.

Mike, Di, Darren, Alona, and I began to chant. "Open your senses, give us your life, portals of suspect, pieces of pain." When the air around us began to feel lighter and we felt like we were spinning, the five of us began chanting in Latin. My eyes were focused on Reid. I smiled when he met my gaze.

Above the group of us, the air cracked. I glanced at the clock while the chanting continued. 12:00.

The next minute is hard to describe. In a matter of 60 seconds, my world crashed. The air above us cracked again like a whip. My eyes on Reid, a saw a flash of light to my right. My stomach dropped. I knew what was going to happened, but my movements were delayed. I can only believe it was a moment of shock.

Tyler was next to me. He stiffened momentarily before scrambling to his feet. He tried to use, but it didn't work. Caleb turned around a second after Reid. I saw a flash of understanding in Reid's eyes as he immediately went flying across the room and slammed into the wall.

Tears ran down my face and I screamed moving to stand. Alona squeezed my hand, pulling me down before I broke the circle. Reid wasn't moving, but it probably didn't help that Caleb hit the wall and fell on top of him.

The man across the room was smiling happily. My heart caught in my throat as he turned into my grandmother and back. My mind flashed back.

_She found a seat on my bed as I opened yet another journal. "Can't you at least give me a hint?"_

"_Don't worry, dear." She comforted. "You'll find it."_

Tyler was beside him, trying to hit him with a lamp.

"_You were cursed with what they desired, our powers…"_

_Chase_. He merely looked over at him. The son of a bitch smiled as Tyler flew back against the wall.

Reid still wasn't moving.

"_He died knowing that I would get revenge."_

Caleb was up and running at Chase and then he wasn't.

"_Okay. So you're family is responsible for our powers?"_

I looked for Pogue he was leaning over Kate. The air above us cracked again.

Suddenly, my eyes flashed. I felt lighter, but I wasn't worried about that. I stood and ran at him. And his eyes drained.

The next second, I was passing out. _How am I still sitting down_?

- -

2 days later…

"So, where's the beef?" I joked with a weak smile. Tyler and Alona had been designated to stay in my room. Caleb and Pogue were watching over Reid.

Kate had been fine. Sarah had been frozen in shock the whole time. The both had gone back to the Harvard dorms to go to classes and pretend to pay attention.

Caleb had been hit pretty hard, but he turned out to be tougher than he looked. Pogue was more messed up emotionally than physically. I wondered absently about his and Kate's relationship.

Reid was the worst off. The broken bones were simple breaks, totally easy to fix. The doctors were worried about the coma, possible brain damage. "The brink of death" was what the doctors had said when they brought him in. He hadn't progressed much in the two day stay.

Besides sporting a sling for his right arm and a few new cuts on his face that I said "added character", Tyler was fine. He was mostly just worried about Reid which is why he wasn't paying much attention to my joke. He sat at the window watching the cars running the highway.

I had passed out. I had killed Chase. I had saved Reid. The light feeling I had was because, as Alona explained. I split. Somehow, I spilt myself into three beings in the moment we got our powers back. One stayed sitting and holding the connection, another ran on Chase and barbarically thrusted a punching arm through Chase's torso, and another was at Reid's side with black eyes healing him, bringing him back from that brink.

I couldn't explain it, Alona couldn't explain it, Grams couldn't explain it. Her body had been found in the basement. Chase was cremated in the fireplace along with my grandmother. My mother filed a missing persons report and was told only what she needed to know.

She hadn't come to visit, I figured that Alona had told her not to. A machine beside me beeped along with my heart in the back ground as I poked at my meat. With Grams dead, and my mother a non-practioner, I was the new matriarch of our family. Alona met my gaze I leaned back and sighed.

- -

8 years earlier…

My dad and I sat on the couch with a huge velvety covered copy of 'Alice In Wonderland' on my lap.

_'Tut, tut, child!' said the Duchess. Everything's got a moral, if only you can find it.' And she squeezed herself up closer to Alice's side as she spoke._

Alice did not much like her keeping so close to her: first because the Duchess was very ugly; and secondly, because she was exactly the right height to rest her chin on Alice's shoulder, and it was an uncomfortably sharp chin. However, she did not like to be rude: so she bore it as well as she could.

I giggled at my dad's crazy little voices. My mother watched with a blank look on her face behind us.__

'The game's going on rather better now,' she said, by way of keeping up the conversation a little.

'Tis so,' said the Duchess: and the moral of that is--"Oh, 'tis love, 'tis love, that makes the world go round!"

Alona ran into the room and joined us on the couch. She squeezed in between dad and me. I pouted until he shot me that smile. I smiled and he continued reading.__

'Somebody said,' Alice whispered, that it's done by everybody minding their own business!'

'Ah well! It means much the same thing,' said the Duchess, digging her sharp little chin into Alice's shoulder as she added and the moral of that is--"Take care of the sense and the sounds will take care of themselves."

- -

5 years after that…

I heard them. My mom had broken a vase. My dad had come home. He saw her use. He freaked. I didn't blame him. The words that came out of their mouths were muffled, but the tone said it all.

Sitting on the stairs, I moved to the wall closed my eyes as I heard my dad yell. "Please." I whispered, hoping someone could hear me. "Let him understand."

- -

A few months later…

His body was laying motionless on the floor. Blood was all over me. My mother stood in the doorway with the gun still raised in shock or regret…

Tears ran down my cheeks as I looked at my dad. _Please_. I thought helplessly. _Let him understand_…

- -

Back to that day …

I was being released. The doctors had spoken. Tyler had since made his way to Reid's room. Alona watched as I struggled with my pants as I tried to figure out when my middle had been bruised.

"It's where you did you know what to you know who."

I looked up at my sister. "Consequences."

Alona shrugged. "I hope that's all."

Sighing, I shrugged my white tee on. "You're telling me." I said sarcastically. Moment passed in silence before I sat down in a chair tears in my eyes. "I loved him."

"Oh crap." She hurried over with tissues. "Izzy. Reid's going to be okay."

I nodded. "I know." I said all too knowingly. "Dad." Alona was quiet as I took a deep breath. "He saw her use." I told her. "That's why he left that night. That's why he got drunk. That's why he crashed. He couldn't accept it." Alona looked out the window breathing deeply. "But, he wasn't like that. Reid just…"

Alona nodded and came over, wrapping me in a hug. "Do you love him?"

"Which one?" I asked having thoroughly confused myself.

She smiled. "Do you love dad?" I nodded. "Do you love Reid?" I nodded.

"I think I do." I mumbled turning to look out the window.


	13. Accepting

Disclaimer: If I owned the sons of Ipswich, I wouldn't be writing. J

**R&R my story. Flames Welcome. Tell me what I do wrong and/or what you want to see in the story and I will try to incorporate your thoughts into the text**.

_Thanks to MagykGurl for the reviews_.

- -

A few days later…

"Everything's got a moral if only you can find it." I read tiredly. I sat next to Reid's bed waiting for him to wake up. I knew he would, I just didn't know when. I held my copy of 'Alice In Wonderland' in my lap and his hand in mine. It was past visiting hours, but I had paid off the nurse to let me stay.

Finally I closed the book. "I'm tired baby." I said hoping I wasn't psychotic in thinking he could hear me. "I'm gonna go back to the dorm." I stood. And shoved the book into a storage locker in the corner of the room. "We'll finish the rest tomorrow."

Before leaving I reached down and squeezed his hand gently. "I love you." I whispered before gently kissing his forehead and turning to leave.

- -

The next day…

Marianne Tempest always had subscribed to the idea of being proper even when no one was looking. I figure that's why she had Alona and me over for tea. I hadn't showed in more months than I could count, which explained the face on Alona's face when I came into the room.

Another explanation was that I was dressed in jeans and a Haley Bennett tee-shirt, they in sundresses. They both looked beautiful, makeup clad with short little smiles. I was ugly as hell, I hadn't really slept since what happened. Nightmares seeped through what sleep I was able to grasp.

Sitting down, I watched absently as the maid scrambled to set another place. My mother watched me and Alona's eyes darted back and forth between the two of us. With a sigh, I think I finally accepted my life. It was a start.

- -

I stood on the grass looking down at the headstone in front of me. It was the only one on the little hill. I remembered the last time I had been there. I remembered the funeral. I remembered the events leading up to it. No tears fell as I looked down on my father.

_Gregory Tempest_

_A beloved father and husband_.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered. "I wish you could understand." No tears fell or filled my eyes. I just stood there as the wind whipped around me.

I felt something move behind me and I turned. There they were…

- -

Tyler was distant with his mind on Reid, but thankfully, Alona had understood. She went with him to see Reid and would sit there holding his hand for support as he babbled idly about the day's or week's events.

Caleb showed up around lunch and stayed for a couple hours. He would watch TV sitting next to the bed. Sarah would usually come in around the same time, depending on if she was feeling up to it.

Pogue rarely made an appearance. He felt bad, because he had been more worried about Kate than his brothers. It was understandable considering Kate wouldn't have been able to protect herself, but you can make anything your fault if you think on it long enough. a/n: plug Friday Night Lights

Caleb blamed me. Best I could figure, he thought my power had done the frying of the brain the doctor blamed for the coma. I blamed myself as well, but I kept it in perspective. First off, I hadn't been able to control it. Second, he would have died. Caleb could go to hell, but I figured Reid would feel badly about that, so I visited after hours.

Tyler was the only brother I had any contact with. That was all through Alona. Sarah and I rarely talked. It was like living with a stranger. She must have agreed with Caleb. She was a nice girl despite everything, but her opinion meant shit to me. Kate sat with me in class. We didn't talk, but she offered comforting smiles. I offered the same.

At least there were other people I could depend on. Freddy kept me busy with the developer for the stables. He threw me into work and I was pretty thankful. Harley sent pizzas and bags of coffee, instead of flowers. Greg left me little notes in my room with cheesy little sayings on them to make me smile. Somehow, I didn't give any thought as to how he got into my dorm.

Mike, Diana, and Darren had all gone back to their respective lives. We kept in touch, but they were all kind enough not to ask about Reid.

- -

"I've had enough surprises today to last me a lifetime." I muttered sitting down across from my sister and her better half.

Alona smirked. "What's up now?"

My head fell into my hands. "I'm out of books, Beth is back, the bar's going down, Ms. Randall has decided to plan the most detail intensive extravagant wedding in the world, and if Victoria Bellows calls me 'Bella' one more time like she knows somebody, I might just jump off the nearest building."

Her smirk widened. "Look alive." she giggled out a mini-second before I heard the shrill voice call out.

"Bella!" So far, the only thing about her pregnancy that was normal was the growed up breasts. Otherwise, the bitch looked anorexic as ever. On top of that, the bright pink trendy track suit she was sporting was burning my eyelids.

I desperately tried to think of ways to get out from talking to her. "Hey Vikki." I murmured tiredly as she reached me.

"Oh my, are you feeling well? You have bags under your eyes. You should take care of that." She smiled innocently.

Alona hid her smirk by shoving some food into her mouth and Tyler looked away laughing silently. I squeezed my lips together. "Yeah, well. I haven't been getting much sleep." I spit out.

"Oh," she said still smiling. Her voice was giving me a headache. "Your busy then?"

My stomach fell. _Great more of the lovely Bellow's_. I thought sarcastically. "Not for you," I said forcing a smile onto my face. "What can I do for you?"

She giggled. "I wanted to have my divorce party at Tempest."

My head involuntarily cocked slightly to the side like a dog. "Divorce? It didn't work out with…" I trailed off having honestly forgot the man's name.

"Brian." _I offended her. Yay._ "No it didn't."

"Why?" Her face was priceless. _Yay. _"you two seemed perfect for each other." I lied.

She hesitated, then shrugged. "We didn't see eye to eye on some things. Can we do it."

I nodded. "Just give Freddy a call and see if the dates match up. I have a few big weddings being set up as we speak."

Victoria nodded and shot me her smile. _Fake. _"Thanks girl." _Nope, didn't pull that one off. _"I'll see ya."

"Hopefully." I called after her as she walked away. "-not." I muttered once she was out of range. Alona found the whole thing hilarious as she giggled. Tyler looked on with a weird grin on his face. "What the hell is a divorce party?" Alona shrugged. Tyler smirked. I groaned. "Life sucks."

"What else is new." Tyler shrugged as he grabbed Alona's now empty tray and his.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Alona turned to me. "Beth's back." I groaned again and dropped my head into my hands.

- -

Pogue and Kate were lying in each other's arms on the couch. Caleb walked in. Blame the next part on what you will; stress, tension, guys being jerks… "What are you doing?" Caleb asked his face blank, his voice low.

Kate motioned to the TV. "We're watching 'Deal or No Deal'." she said oblivious of the war going on between the guys, oblivious to the vibes.

"Why haven't you gone to see Reid?" he asked his voice still low.

Pogue pushed Kate up gently. "I don't know, man." he shrugged.

Caleb nodded sarcastically. "You're busy then." Pogue stood up. "Oh no don't get up. You're watching a stupid ass TV show."

"Caleb. Chill."

"Chill? Reid's laying up in the hospital! He was there for you when you were up there. Now it's your turn and you can't even pull yourself away from your girl long enough to come say 'hi' to your brother, who happens to be a goddamn vegetable!"

"Leave it alone, Caleb." Kate interjected gently.

Caleb snapped. "Get lost Kate!"

She pulled back as if he had actually hit her or something. "Get a life Caleb." she hissed as she shot out the door.

"What's your problem?" Pogue yelled as the door slammed shut.

Caleb laughed incredulously. "What's my problem?" he asked sarcastically. "My problem is that you don't fucking care!" He slammed the door as he left.

- -

Caleb showed up at the dorm minutes later and I happened to open the door. "I can't stay at my apartment." he muttered.

I nodded and let him in. "Take my bed. I can stay…somewhere else, I guess." I had been about to say my Gram's place, before I caught myself. I still wasn't sure I would ever be able to show my face up there.

He nodded acceptingly. I left him alone as Sarah appeared in the doorway. I packed a bag of necessities and made my way to my mother's place.

- -


	14. Talking

Disclaimer: If I owned the sons of Ipswich, I wouldn't be writing. J

**R&R my story. Flames Welcome. Tell me what I do wrong and/or what you want to see in the story and I will try to incorporate your thoughts into the text**.

_Thanks to MagykGurl for the reviews_.

- -

The next day…

Alona met me at Tempest Halls after her classes. "So, Beth?"

I nodded and moved us away from any prying ears. "Beth."

"Why? Does her mom know?"

I shook my head. "She had a kid. She found me at the cemetery yesterday."

Alona was surprised. 'Beth' was Lisebeth Jennings. She had been a friend of mine until high school when she transferred to Hastings. Her mother had tried to seduce my dad time and time again. It was pretty pathetic at one point. Beth had confronted her mom and was shipped off to Hastings.

The last time we had seen her, her mother was yelling, I was crying and hugging, and Alona was giggling. The two fought over everything. It was actually pretty hilarious to watch the both of them get so exasperated over little details.

"She had a kid?"

"Some rich dude at Hastings. He took off before she could even tell him."

Alona glanced around suspiciously. "How is she doing with that."

I smiled sadly. "Cancer."

"Her?"

"Yes." I answered moving away and putting the conversation on hold. Freddy waved me over not trusting to approach the two of us. That's what I loved about him. He gave you respect.

Alona was leaning against the wall lazily when I returned. "What's she goanna do?"

I paused momentarily. "She asked me to take him."

"She wants _you_ to raise her kid?" Alona asked laughing despite the situation, weird, sad, and retarded as it was.

"I'm not talking to you anymore."

Alona shrugged still half smiling. "What'd you say?"

"Told her, I'd think about it."

A train of people carrying flowers and cloths busted from the side door and made their way to a designated room with Freddy leading the way. "Have you decided?"

I almost didn't hear the question. "I feel like I should, but I don't know. I don't trust her mother to raise the kid, and she doesn't either."

"Does _mommie dearest_ even know?" my sister asked smiling again. I shook my head and we leaned against the wall silently watching the chaos of wedding planning.

- -

I stopped off at the dorm room while Caleb was at the hospital. Sarah looked like she was getting ready to leave when I came in. "Hey." I muttered tiredly as I past her in the bathroom, making my way to the bedroom.

"Hey." she muttered absently. She came out of the bathroom and followed me. "That was nice." she said.

I turned and looked at her after setting my bag on my bed. "What?"

She smiled weakly. "Letting Caleb crash."

"Why wouldn't I let him stay?"

I tossed my clothes from my bag into my hamper, while Sarah shrugged. "Where'd you stay?"

Sighing, I pulled out a new set of clothes from my dresser. "My mother's place. How long does he need to stay?"

Sarah shrugged. "He didn't say anything last night."

_Which is why you're talking to me_. I thought, putting things together. I nodded. "Let me know once you do." I said in my business voice. I zipped my bag up.

"I know you don't like me." I looked up. _Huh? _"Caleb doesn't trust you. That's why I went through your things. I'm sorry."

Nodding, I smiled. "Just don't do it again and we're cool." Sarah smiled and I left. _Stupid conversation, but it may have done something._

- -

Pogue and Tyler sat in silence in the apartment. Pogue ran his hand through hair nervously having finished his rant. Tyler frowned. _Reid better wake up and fix this._ He thought. _Damn._

- -

Alona and I could hear Will Smith's voice flowing inside the hotel room. I tried the door, it was open. We walked in to see Beth holding a little guy just shy of two. She was rapping with the music and he was giggling happily. We waited smirking until she noticed our presence.

"Izzy!" She jumped, or was it skipped, happily over to us. "How'd you get in?" she asked semi-serious.

I laughed as she pulled me into a hug. "You didn't shut your door all the way."

She pulled back and smiled. "Hey Lonnie." she shot. Alona mock frowned and I laughed. Beth put her son onto the floor where he began dancing to the Whitney Houston track that came on. "What did you decide?"

"Wow. You just get right down to business, don't ya." I joked weakly.

"Is that a no?" she sighed.

Alona looked at me with a questioning look as I spoke. "I'll do it."

The look on Beth's face was indescribable relief. "Thanks, Izz." She turned to introduce me to the boy in front of us. I felt Alona watching me as I met him, Colin Jennings.

- -

My mother waited outside the hospital until she saw Caleb and Sarah leave. The pair had taken separate cars to the hospital, so they got caught in an awkward goodbye before turning to go in their respective directions. She waited until they were definitely gone to get out of her car, really it was mine. She had borrowed with out asking.

Glancing around for any sign of Reid's friends, she hurried into the building. No one paid attention to her. That was probably due to the fact that she wasn't dressed in her normal prissy rich girl drab. She had borrowed some of my clothes, again, without asking.

She stopped short of his room. Probably thinking over what she was about to do. She found the wall and leaned against it while her mind went over the pros and cons list one more time.

- -

We said good bye to Beth a few hours later. Beth and I set up a meeting with my lawyer to draw up the papers. By the time we left, Alona and I were both in love with the short little man in the middle of a sad story.


	15. Meeting My Mother

Disclaimer: If I owned the sons of Ipswich, I wouldn't be writing. J

**R&R my story. Flames Welcome. Tell me what I do wrong and/or what you want to see in the story and I will try to incorporate your thoughts into the text**.

_Thanks to MagykGurl for the reviews_.

- -

That evening…

The hospital was winding down. Visiting hours were coming to a close. If she was going to do this, she was going to have to do it right then. She picked herself up off the wall carefully and brushed herself off.

She knew I would find the note soon, so she had to hurry. Staff walked past her unknowingly. She hesitated momentarily at the door, before pushing it open and slipping into the room.

- -

I didn't notice my missing car when Alona dropped me off at the house. I hesitated going in. "Do you think you'll be able to handle it?"

"A Tempest can do anything or anyone better." I commented, reciting a crude one-liner our dad had told us one time. I paused. "Beth needs me to handle it, so yes. I can."

Alona accepted that answer with silence as I got out of the car and opened the back door, grabbing my bed. Alona waved as I backed up towards the house. "Bye."

"Bye babe." I watched her leave a shrugged the tension out of my shoulders before turning to the house. It was really pretty in the foggy moonlight. Whenever it got like that, I just froze. It reminded me of a haunted castle, but instead of being scared, I was always strangely comforted.

Slowly, I began to move up the walk. I was dead tired. "Bedtime." I muttered tiredly, with a smile.

- -

Sarah and Caleb seemed content to spend the early afternoon trying to work the bang bang without falling out of the abnormally small bed. Thankfully, they kept their activities to Sarah's side of the room.

Once they were done, well after the forth time, the pair wore boxers and tees and chilled on the couch, (they really should have taken a shower first or something) Sarah was lying with her back to Caleb and her head on his chest. "What are we going to do?" she asked. Personally, it was about time she brought it up.

"Bout what?"

Sarah sighed. "Are we getting married?" the question hung in the air and Sarah concentrated on her breathing as Caleb sat in silence.

- -

Pogue stood just outside the doors of the hospital and sucked in quiet breaths Kate watched him with a sad smile in the rearview mirror. He watched that night in slow motion as the door opened and a couple exited smiling.

Finally, he took one deep breath and walked in.

- -

Tyler sat at the table while Alona stood at the bar chatting up the manager. Doyle's was closing down and I was upset, so Alona was fixing it. The way she saw it, I was forcing myself into a workplace that annoyed me, a lifestyle that I hated, my boyfriend was incapacitated… She wanted me to still have a goddamn bar. To be fair, I had practically grown up with Harley, Greg, and friends at Doyle's. It really did mean a lot, later I thanked her for going down there.

Tyler watched as his girlfriend drew up a 'legal document' on a napkin, wrote out a check, took the deed for the manager, and thanked him. He wasn't the only one amazed with the Tempest skills. Harley looked on from behind the bar as Alona took the deed. He laughed as she blew him a kiss and turned to rejoin her man. I was rubbing off on her. _Good to know._

- -

I opened the front door with ease and saw the maid shuffling around in the living room. Too tired for conversation, I climbed up the steps of the stairs slowly and went directly to my room. Down the hall, my mother's bedroom door was closed so I wished her a silent goodnight as I went into my dark room.

- -

Sarah continued breathing softly as Caleb stirred beneath her. "Yes." he decided. "We'll get married." A small smile found Sarah's face. She melted into his chest again. She felt good. As far as she was concerned, she was getting married to the love of her life, her child was safe, her roommate was happy with her. Life was good.

Caleb's thoughts went from marriage, to kids, to Reid. He hoped and prayed that his friend would be okay.

- -

He stopped off at the bathroom on his way to the elevator. Remembering that night, found Pogue leaning over the toilet puking his insides out. God." he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

- -

Reid looked so sad, hooked up to all those machines. It made my mother stop in her tracks and watch as his breathing regulator popped up and down with his chest. She stepped towards him, pulling off her sunglasses. She sat down next to the bed and muttered a prayer under her breath.

- -

Flicking on the light, I dropped my bag by the bed. I didn't notice the envelope laying on my pillow as I made my way to the bathroom.

- -

A couple tears escaped her eyes and she immediately wiped them away. The hospital brought back many memories. The most recent of which, seeing me sleeping in much the same way as Reid was now. Unbeknownst to me, she had showed, but only once. Shaking her head of the memory, she stood out of the chair.

- -

I was oblivious as I took a nice cleansing shower. The day's stresses falling away from me. I tried desperately to clear my mind of everything. It worked too. I don't recollect how long a stood with my eyes closed under the steady stream of warm water rinsing over me.

- -

My mother flicked some stray hairs out of his face before taking one of his hands into hers. "I want you to know, that this is the only way. I love my baby girl and I know she loves you. Still… This is the only way." She hesitated. "I'm sorry." she whispered to no one in particular.

- -

I wrapped the white terry cloth robe around myself and fell into it. My wet hair dripped as I clipped it up dried off. My white boy shorts and older than Jesus Aerosmith tee-shirt acted as my bed clothes. I came out of the bathroom smiling and happy. The steam sort of following me.

I shot a smile at the family picture standing on my nightstand. It was taken when we were fourteen. My mother and Alona both matched, wearing sunflower dresses. My dad was wearing his favorite suit. I, however, was clad in a yellow 70s big belted dress. My dad stood behind me laughing at a crude joke I cracked about the photographer. My mother had a tight smile on her face and Alona blocked it all out holding her graceful pose. I was sticking out my tongue. I paid the photographer an entire month's allowance, not to tell my mother.

I moved to get into bed, when I spotted the envelope. Taking out the letter, I read it frowning. "Oh God…" I whispered in shock.

- -

Closing her eyes, she pulled together the courage. Opening them, she hesitated at seeing his pale face. After a minute, she sighed and began to speak.

"I…" _Dear Isabella, It's my job as your mother to protect you. I realize now, that my time..., this job is over._

"will…" _You need to know that I will always love you. I will always believe in you, even though I don't always like what you do._

"you…" _Don't let anyone tell you that you don't belong. Even me… I love baby. And that's why I'm doing this._

"my…" _I want you to have that chance to live. I want you to be able to protect yourself. I want you to love that boy as much as I loved your daddy, and I did._

"power." _Be good to him. He loves you too. Love Mom._

She spoke carefully. She felt a pain in her arm and her shoulder's sagged. "Take care of her." she whispered as she moved to the door. She heard him gag to life behind her as she left.

- -

Pogue came in seconds later. He hurried to Reid's side as he watched his friend wake up in front of his eyes. Nurses rushed in to take out the regulator so that he could breathe on his own. "Hey man, welcome back." Pogue joked absently as he watched the commotion around them.

"Thank you." he whispered as Pogue grabbed his brother's hand. "Thank you."

- -

My mother was tougher than the prim proper exterior she let the world see. She made it all the way into the driver's seat of my car before leaning back, with a smile and closed eyes, and took her last breath.

- -


	16. The End

Disclaimer: If I owned the sons of Ipswich, I wouldn't be writing. J

**R&R my story. Flames Welcome. Tell me what I do wrong and/or what you want to see in the story and I will try to incorporate your thoughts into the text**.

_Thanks to MagykGurl for the reviews_.

- -

The yellow cab dropped me off at the front doors just as Tyler and Alona were rushing up. My eyes scanned the parking lot and rested on my car. Alona reached my side babbling about text messages. I saw the car.

Noticing the silhouette of a body in the front seat, I deserted my sister and the now yelling cab driver. Tyler stuffed a wad of cash in the man's hand to placate him. Alona's eyes followed me as I ran my eyes so full of tears, I could barely see.

Whispering prayers, I yanked open the drivers side door. The screaming started the second I saw her lifeless eyes staring back at me. It didn't even register that it was me until Caleb and Tyler pulled me up from the ground and away from the car. I didn't know where they had come from, but I turned and buried my face in Tyler's shoulder. Tears streamed down my face freely.

Minutes later, I was vaguely aware of a mass of doctors and police surrounding my car and Alona a few feet away with Tyler talking to one of the officers. Sarah and Caleb watched me carefully as I sat frozen on the curb, watching the people as they went about extracting my mother's body from the car carefully. I bit my lip to try to stop from crying.

It was the second time that I had seen or felt him approach. I barely registered as he sat down next to me. "Hey." My voice was hoarse, cracked, and weak.

Caleb gently pushed a coffee cup into my hands. I couldn't tear my eyes away. "We got you some coffee."

I looked down to my hands and stared at the cup. After a moment, I nodded. "Thanks." I said with unbelievable sincerity. Alona watched the proceedings from a distance. Tyler had disappeared. _Likely to see Reid_. "Oh my god." I muttered pulling myself up to stand. "Reid."

"He's awake." Caleb was still by my side, I realized. I knew he had concluded that my mother's sudden 'heart attack' had had something to do with that, but he had reserved his comments.

It was a blur as I left towards to building. _Reid's awake_. I thought to myself. A tear slipped down my cheek.

It didn't even register that with my mother gone, I was _officially_ the matriarch of the family. I didn't realize the new strength pulsing inside me. I didn't notice any of it. All I knew, was I needed to see Reid.

- -

Over a week later…

The hill now supported two headstones. It was strange. I had gotten so used to only one. My grandmother was buried on an old section up at her place, now my place. I hadn't been able to bring myself to the funerals. Instead, I had laid in bed with Reid and just cried.

Reid knew what had happened with my mother. Tyler and Caleb suspected. Pogue's self esteem had been reaffirmed when he thought Reid was thanking him, so no one said anything to him.

No tears came anymore. Not because I was over it necessarily, but probably because there weren't anymore. I stared down at the graves beneath me. Soon my eyes closed and I could see their faces. I remember when I had seen them laughing and smiling as a young girl. I remembered thinking that they must have been so in love.

_I want you to have that chance to live. I want you to be able to protect yourself. I want you to love that boy as much as I loved your daddy, and I did._

A slight smile graced my lips as my eyes opened. "I love you Mom." I turned around and walked back to the waiting car where Alona sat with Colin in the backseat. _I'll live…for you_.

- -

A/N: Super short ending! Tell me if you want a sequel. Who knows, I might be up for it….


	17. Author's Note

-1Author's note: I think I have some ideas for a sequel.

My question is would you like it about ten years in the future or more like a year.

Email me at if you have any request of what you'd like to see in the sequel.


End file.
